Destiny's Fires
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: Being able to rob companies completely blind takes a gift. How would you use such an ability? Well for Kuroko Tetsuya he uses it to get odd jobs. This uncanny ability of his hasn't gotten him in trouble yet, but what happens when one job makes him rob the wrong group and leaving a trail of carnage in his path. With people now hunting him down for something he wasn't suppose to keep
1. The First Wave

His finger held a small strip of lined paper with an address scribbled on it in blue pen. The streets were as busy as they could get at 1 a.m. on a Saturday evening. Drunks stumbled by him without even a glance of acknowledgement; 'couples' the same. He had his doubts about the couples as they were much a one night stand.

He found that simple one night stand act very deceiving and disgusting. It wasn't like what he was going to do right now wasn't the same though, not to mention very risky. Why did he even take up a job like this? Oh, that's right, for money. That was his only motive; a very pitiful motive on top of that. It wasn't like he was rich; he wasn't as blessed as they were.

"He said that the house should be very big and noticeable." He muttered under his breath as he glanced at the paper one last time before tucking his paper into his coat pocket.

_Kuroko was showed to an office by the intern of the man he was going to speak to today. The only thing he was told that it was 'a big job opportunity that could get him other better paying opportunities in the future.' _

_The thought of that make the blue haired male regret going there less and less. The short woman opened the office door for him and he quietly thanked her before walking in. "He will be in momentarily, so for now make yourself comfortable."_

_He nodded simply as she shut the door and he sighed silently to himself. 'I would be comfortable not being here at all.' He thought to himself in dismay as he looked around the large office. _

_The dark wood shelves were lined with dictionaries, encyclopedias, and several other books that he couldn't name; There were also some knickknacks on the shelves and holding up books: A snow globe that was from New York City, an old fashioned globe that upon closer inspection was made when there still was the Soviet Union, some shot glasses, and several drift wood statues of animals such as deer and bears. This gave a very jumbled impression and he expected the boss to not be too neat and maybe even slacking._

_ The door behind him opened and he didn't look over his shoulder, instead he moved his hands from the armrests to his lap. _

_"Ahh Kuroko Tetsuya." A too joyous voice said his name as light footsteps made their way across the room. _

_Slowly he turns to look at the man that said his name so happily and brought him here for a job. What he did for jobs though entailed it was going to be a bit risky. _

_He didn't even know how he got into it, but he did odd jobs no one else would dare do, like robbery, tax collection, scaring people, and maybe some dull yet dirty jobs.__It brought the money though, so why would he quit if he got everything he needed and was good at it. "Thank you for coming; you are probably a very busy."_

_The gray haired male walked over to his desk and stood behind it before reaching out a hand to Kuroko. Their hands met in a slight shake before the other quickly pulled his hand back. _

_"Your hands are quite cold," he sat down and sighed, "but it wasn't like I was unaware of what you can do other than the obvious." _

_He was unresponsive as silence filled the room and the opening of a locked desk drawer. He could hear the rolling of the lock and the unlocking of the tumblers. There was a slight rustling of paper before a file was flopped right under Kuroko's nose._

_ "Now what I hired you for," Mr. Yoshida started leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. "It's not going to be an easy job, probably harder than your usual jobs, but I have no doubt you will do an outstanding job."_

_ Kuroko took the folder and set it into his lap, dainty opening it and looking at the single sheet of paper that was held in the manila file folder. "That is the layout of the whole property, it's folded up. I need you to get something back for me." _

_Kuroko looked at the paper and carefully unfolded it. The House displayed on the paper was two stories plus a basement, the lot was large, and had a koi pond a several trees. _

_"The safe on the second floor in the large office holds a binder full of blue paper. T__hose papers hold information about past scandals and other frauds. The papers are probably in the locked safe or in the desk. I have sources in the house that say all business papers aren't taken from the room no matter how important, so it is guaranteed that it's in that room." _

_There was the creak of a chair that let Kuroko know that the man had shifted to a different sitting position. Finally looking up from the lay-out he looked at Mr. Yoshida who had a very calm demeanor on._

_ "Why are the papers in a big house and not in an office building?" The question couldn't help but be asked as he glanced at the paper before back at the older male. A small smile comes to his face. _

_"I haven't told you who you will rob have I?" He asked sending warning signals into his system. 'If it's too dangerous I will decline the job.' The thought popped into his head, but instantly so did second thoughts. Did he even have room to refuse the job?_

_ "Well I first want to say that why I trust only you with this job." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. _

_"You keep neutral in all affairs you steal or recover for, so I trust you won't report me to the police for the scandals and stealing that the papers entail. Plus I keep hearing from a few people you helped out in the past on how clean of a job, not a trace of your presence was in the building your robbed. So that is why I trust you to get the papers back from the Akashi household."_

_ Kuroko's face turned many shades of white. "As in the big company with the new entrepreneur boss that took over for his father?" Kuroko asked gripping the arm chairs a bit tighter. His feet planted firmly on the ground. _

_A sort of solemn expression came over Mr. Yoshida's face as he nodded, "Yes, that Akashi." His feet refused to move from the ground. __Everything in Kuroko's being told him to refuse the job and walk out of there with his dignity. _

_"I will pay you handsomely for it though." The deal recovered quickly and he leaned forward quickly in his chair. The price was vague, but if his eyes gave anything out about how much he would pay he wouldn't have any guts to deny it._

_ "The address," Kuroko said looking back to the paper._

_ "I accept your job." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and he opened it. Low battery flashed on the screen of his flip phone, but he ignored it and took a several pictures of the lay-out. _

_"I will write it out for you Kuroko, thank you so much for taking this job." He heard the scratching of a pen, telling him that the ball of the pen wasn't rolled, but pushed. He was left handed. _

_After taking the needed pictures he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. He looked at Mr. Yoshida as a half piece of paper was pushed across the desk. "There is the address." _

_Silently Kuroko nodded picking up the piece of paper not looking at it as he shoved it into his pocket. "My one exception to any job is you don't give out my real name to anyone, just go by my stage name."_

_Without waiting for a reply he stood up. He didn't glance back at the male as he walked towards the door. Where he was sitting in the chair was coated in a thin layer of ice. He grabbed the door and let himself out, freezing the lock as a farewell and a mark of their promise, his hand a bit more translucent than it was before._

As he went further into the residential district the population slowly trickled to only him and one or two others walking on the sidewalk. His gut was twisted in nervousness. This was single handedly the biggest and most dangerous job he has ever done. His powder blue eyes looked at each house and at the house numbers.

Yea he said it would stand out, but to make sure. When you spent a good majority of 2 days doing his work and studying the house from back to front it would be easily spotted. Though that didn't at all help with the big possibility of getting caught. He had gotten an update from Mr. Yoshida that 3 guards would be around the house, with one being off and the worst possible situation into effect 4 guards and all of them being awake, he would have to be very careful, more than he ever has been on any other job.

Heaven forbid the other jobs just had one sleep deprived guard that easily nodded off. 'It's like any other job otherwise.' He thought positively to himself as he spotted large metal gates up ahead. That must have been it, here it went. Picking up the pace he quickly made it down the sidewalk and towards the large gates.

Scanning the front gate there wasn't a person there, nor was there a security camera.'Quite confident,' he thought to himself as he made it to the start of the gate and turned into an alley. He wasn't stupid enough to take the front way. The gravel crunched under his feet and with every foot step he forced ice and frost into the ground. Surely frost bubbles would pop up and hinder their driving, but that wasn't his problem he would never come here again after he got those papers.

Halfway down the alleyway he looked at the metal fence and decided that he was far enough down. He gripped the metal firmly and he started to climb. There were ornamental spikes at the top of the fence, but he had run into those once or twice enough to know how to avoid them.

His hand landed firmly between two spikes as he hauled his weight upwards, the other hand gripping the spike and freezing it, making it more brittle. As he brought up a sneakered foot, his ankle translucent. His foot kicked the spike and with a brittle snap the spike fell to the ground.

With that out of the way he hurdled himself over the fence and into the grass below. A soft thump was all the noise he made as he slowly gathered the frost back and made himself visible again. He would need as much of his power as possible. He looked around to see that he was right near the small line of trees.

So from here he would have to go to the eastern side of the house and on the ground there would be some sort of electrical wire. He looked and strained to hear anything out of the ordinary. The silence stretched on and Kuroko was convinced that he was good for now.

Crouching, he went across the lawn and nearly fell into the Koi pond like a klutz. He got closer and closer to the large two story house and his gut dropped, his hand started to shake, but he clenched them into fists as he turned left and sharply turned towards the east side of the house.

When he got to that side of the house it had the deck right beside where he was going to have to cut that wire. Finally finding the small silver box he crouched down and knelt beside it. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He stuck the tip of the knife between the lid of the box and the side.

In a quick movement there was a crack and the lid came from its secure setting. Slowly he used the tip of the knife and flicked the lid off the box so he could look inside. There were several gauges and pipes, but not the wire he looked for. Not that it mattered too much; he would just have to do something else as a distraction.

He pointed the knife at a flimsy rubber tube connected to the water gauge and he grabbed the tube and cut it. Instantly he saw the red needle go down all the way to zero. As quickly as he got there he stood up and started off again to the north side of the building. The office was on that side of the wasn't too hard, but he would have to work quickly before someone came out.

He tried to remember what window it was, but his mind was going blank with nervousness and adrenaline that coursed through his veins. His blue eyes looked around before he looked down at his hands and sighed.

His tongue snaked from his mouth and he raised a hand to his mouth and licked his hand. Quickly he rubbed his hands together and he walked to the side of the house and he stuck his hands as high as his reach would allow him. Slowly he froze his hands to the side of the building and he looked around for a foothold. It seemed that window trim would have to do.

His arms didn't have too much strength so he would have to do this quickly. His hands tensed up with the ice on the underside as if to grab something before he pulled his whole body weight up and quickly placed his feet onto the trim. Once that was done the door opened and he froze. The deck door.

'Shit already?' His thoughts screamed as he heard the scuffing of footsteps on the wood deck. 'Quickly go to the window!' His mind screamed as he pulled his hand from the sidings with a crack. At the noise he flinched and he reached up more and grabbed for the window frame, the ice falling off his hand except at the fingertips.

"Oi, who the hell messed with the pressure gauge?" A deep voice came from the east side of the house and sent another shot of adrenaline into Kuroko's system. His eyes looked over towards the corner that linked east and west before he un-stuck his other hand and placed it on the window sill.

With one last pull he was sitting on the window sill, but just barely; he could feel the air right under half of his butt and legs. He had to do this quickly. His hand lost the rest of the ice and he placed it right behind himself and dug his fingernails under the window sill.

His fingers wiggled under the window and made a good space before his other hand joined the first and pulled the window open. At this point the roar of blood in his ears overcame the voice of the other person who he was supposed to be weary of.

He curled his torso to his legs and he squeezed under the gap of the window and he fell into the room and against the back of the chair with a very ungraceful thud. This screwed him over for sure.

Frantically looking around, he saw he was in the office. 'Lucky guess,' there was rarely an opportunity for luck such as this. Without another wasted second he got up and walked over to the desk. He started pulling out drawers and looking for any hints of blue paper.

With every drawer he opened his movements became more frantic, but his face remained stoic, only a hint of panic in his eyes. He had gone through all the desk drawers, and nothing. 'The safe then,' his thoughts garbled on along with the panic that ran through his head.

The voice from outside was now in the house and it was obvious it was a male now by how heavy his footsteps were against the floor. Quietly he went over to the large safe and the big lock. He didn't have time to unlock the safe that would take such a long time. He pressed his hands firmly against the dial and he silently exhaled, listening to the male talk to another voice. Shit he had no time left.

He should have declined this job.

He pushed his power into the safe with as much power as he could. He could feel the lock contract under his hand till there was a soft click of the safe opening. A small needle prick of relief went to his heart as he pulled the safe open.

He saw many folders and binders, but one stuck out in particular, a stack of blue papers. There were two sets of footsteps going up the stairs and Kuroko quickly stanched up the papers and in a split second decision shoved the down the back of his one time he thanked the lord that he had to wear belts because of his thin waist.

The voices were very loud now. "Midorima you check the west wing, I will the east."

The same deep voice said as a pair of footsteps got farther away. Kuroko looked down at his shoes and he bit his lip. Quickly he ducked behind the desk chair and he pulled off his tennis shoes in a split second decision. He grabbed them and hurled them out the window. There was a soft thud right before the door swung open.

Panic now overtook his whole body and cold radiated off him, freezing the leg of chair. The footsteps slowly came into the room and onto his left side. His heart was beating erratically. His breaths were short and as silent as he could make them.

The footsteps continued to approach the desk and he scooted away from them, his back to the desk. "Shit," The voice muttered almost inaudibly as his footsteps walked away from the desk and towards the safe.

He had one moment, one brief moment not to fuck this all up.

He was on the small side of the desk and he was near the front of the desk, the corner dug into his back like a knife, but without the blood. He placed his feet under his legs and he glanced along the front of the desk before he got into a crouch and sprinted towards the door. His socked feet didn't make a noise against the wood floor.

He didn't have time to soak in the scenery of a rich man's house. He was to the open door, and the man hadn't spotted him yet? Another wave of relief hit his body.

All the knots that gathered in his shoulders left. He left the room and walked into the hallway. Now wasn't time to dally, he had what he needed now to get out of there. He quickly retreated from the door and he looked at his feet. When he glanced up he froze.

There was a tall male at the other end of the hallway, and he was looking at him. What adrenaline that had drained from his blood stream had given him another shot just then as he quickly ran down the hallway and towards the gap in the wall that he guessed was the stairs. '

Move skinny legs move.' His mind chanted, hoping the male didn't see him.

"Aomine, outside the door, Nanodayo." The male called down the hallway loudly as he ran towards him.

His socks made him slow down and lose traction against the wood floor and he almost tripped. He arrived at the stairs first though, and he quickly whipped around the corner and started down the stairs, his left hand barely holding the railing when something gripped at his right hand.

Whatever did had enough power to yank him backwards and trip up the stairs. His heels bashed against the underside of stairs and made him cringe.

He quickly looked over at what was holding him and dragging him upwards. 'Vines? What the hell? Oh no, don't tell me.' His thoughts quickly rapid fired before he pushed more of his ability had the progress backwards stopped.

He yanked his arms and flung brittle pieces of plant down the stairs. He sprinted back down the stairs, just to glance back and see water surging towards him. 'Two, two of them?' Panic rose again and sent bile into his throat and made it burn. He could feel the water against his back and threatened to consume him. His whole body was tired from exerting so much power in one day; he didn't have enough stamina for this. He was pretty sure it was a temporary boundary.

"Murasakibara wake your lazy ass up and help." The deep voice shouted into the house louder than the first one. Kuroko was all the way down the stairs by then and desperately tried to remember the layout of the house. His mind was frantically shouting at him to run as he tried to figure out where the exit was.

"Damn," the whisper was only picked up by his ears as he ran to the left and down a hallway. He heard footsteps down the stairs and prayed that it was the exit. He was near the end of the hallway and saw double doors, it wasn't the exit.

That luck from earlier was only a one shot. He was about to turn around when something spewed from the room from the direction he was just coming from. It blinded him and made him stumble backwards, slipping on the wood floors and falling flat on his back, his head cracking against the floor.

"What is the meaning of all this." A different voice piped into the fight for freedom against justice. The voice sent shivers up Kuroko's spine and made his eyes widen in panic.

Just from the voice he could tell the person was beyond angry and wanted answers. He looked off to his left and towards the wall to see smoke rising to the ceiling.

'Fire, I haven't even heard of this one before.' Panic was the only emotion that flooded his body. A figure came into view and towered over him. Kuroko's eyes connected with his and instantly his fear intensified.

"So you're the person giving Shintarou and Daiki troubles, to be honest I expected more of a person." There was a silence as he felt the heat of being looked over. "But I don't quite think I have met you before, nor crossed you." The male knelt down got closer to his face, his facial feature now visible.

"Who might be your employer boy?" He placed a finger lazily on the right side of his chest, and a burning came over that spot. In an instant his instincts took over and in one large cold wave all his powers released at once.

The whole hallway froze, and made the man stand up as a spike drove from the base of Kuroko where he once laid. Sharp points came from the walls, ceilings and floor, trapping the whole hallway in a maze of danger. Kuroko quickly stood up from his spot and took all his power being drained from him and his invisibility to his advantage to try and escape.

"Cyrokinesis, an Ice elementalist." There was a quiet whisper as Kuroko quickly weaved around all the ice.

"Atsushi." The red head called coldly making the invisible man glance over his shoulder and at the furious red head.

"Shintarou, Daiki don't let him leave." Fear still pricked at him. In this world there were more people who could turn some sort of invisible than have Cyrokinesis. That could be said for the rest of the elements as well, but to find a house of them, maybe the last ones in the world that made Kuroko want to flee.

He was all the way down the hallway when he saw the two people closer towards the start of the hallway. They left barely any gaps for him to squeeze through.

This hasn't been done since Second Grade, but he could always try again. He crouched down, near one of his spikes and right below the dark blue haired male. It was now, or get burned into a thousand ash particles. He started to crawl through the gap between his legs. He had to do this carefully or else risk getting caught. It was just his feet left, and he almost was free when a voice spoke up.

"Ao-chin there is something right behind you." A lazy tenor voice spoke and made Kuroko pull his feet from under Aomine and scramble away from him.

"Atsushi, if you can see him grab him." The red head barked coldly making the giant of a person look at him.

"Okay Aka-chin." Wait, wait, wait, he meant that the red head he nearly shish-kabobbed was the big boss guy. He didn't look just barely 20. Kuroko scrambled to his feet and started sprinting again, but this time with someone who could actually see him. Instead of towards the front door, he back tracked.

"Oh, back up the stairs." His heart was beating a hundred miles per hour as he scrambled up the stairs. Now really wasn't time for commentary from a giant with purple haired. A wall of ice blocked his way, and Kuroko pressed his hand against the ice and let the water turn back to a liquid and cascade down the stairs.

"Daiki, you are useless in this, stop right there." There was the faint voice that quickly disappeared as he quickly saw that some of his hand back. Partially visible again, shit.

A second pair of footsteps pursued and he shivered as he could hear how close the other was. He felt a hand graze his shirt and that sent another shot of panic into his system.

He made it to the top of the stairs and scrambled back the way he came He sprinted through the open door and towards the desk. A plant near the door lurched to life and made Kuroko quickly go towards the now shut window. The larger male was in the room now too.

"Screw being polite." He muttered unknowingly and grabbed a paperweight from the desk and threw it at the glass, shattering it.

This startled him, and without time to lose he leapt through the broken window. He felt glass dig into his skin and cut him. He could feel the blood run down his arms as he quickly tried to recover, but didn't He landed harshly on his feet in the grass. Pain ran up his body, and his energy was more than gone, but he wasn't going to get caught. Forgetting about his shoes he scrambled up and sprinted back towards the fence and with the rest of his energy got over the fences.

He could feel the heaviness of his clothes as he pulled off his shirt and tried to look at his cuts, instead there was a burn on his chest. He sprinted away from the house as quickly as possible. There was an A on his chest, with a circle around it.

* * *

"What did he get away with?" Akashi quipped coldly finally getting out of the hallway as he looked at Aomine. Aomine shrugged and rubbed his neck.

"That stack of blue papers that was in your safe, I don't know how he opened it though." Akashi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's been a while sense you have had an enemy like that Aka-chin." Mursakibara commented coming down the stair. Akashi looked at him.

"I don't need that; all I need is for him and those papers to be found. Those are important papers of my business." Midorima followed the giant down the stairs as Akashi started towards him.

"Find Kazunari and get him to help with this search." The trio really hoped that the short kid knew what he was messing with.

"And Shintarou," Akashi started looking at the green haired male who simply looked back.

"Research any legalized Cyrokinesis users in the area, you won't find it with people who are stated to transparency."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

This was literally a burst of inspiration fiction so i wonder how this will go (barely has it planned out) Well i guess we will see.

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket (though i wish i did)


	2. Second Encounter

_The black haired male across from him smiled and rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fist. Kuroko was surprised to say the least. Between the two of them was a half eaten bowl of a nameless soup, and the pair of sneakers that he had left at the house he robbed not ten hours ago. His pulse instantly sky rocketed but his facial expression didn't change. _

_"Thank you," he broke the silence as he didn't even reach for the shoes. The black haired male didn't falter. _

_"I like you a lot Kuroko, it's not often I see people like you around anymore." This made his breath hitch, but he simply grabbed his spoon. _

_"People like me?" He asked__stirring his now cold soup. With that question the other male sat up from his slouched position and kept the smile on his face. _

_"A person who will do others' dirty work, yet remain elusive. On top of that you don't lie do you; your honesty shows right in your eyes and the way you look at the world. You truly must have seen the bad in this world." Kuroko raised his eyebrows slightly and he let go of the spoon._

_ "__Did you come up with that all yourself?" He asked pushing the soup forward. The smile dulled as he gripped the edge of his button up shirt. He unbuttoned a button and pulled down the neckline to show a black A with a circle around it on his chest, and it seemed the black rippled. _

_"Naw, I'm not that smart, my boss came up with that." _

In the middle of the night, bleeding and walking down the sidewalk he pulled his phone shakily from his pocket and looked at his clock. "Thirty minutes, my longest stay." He muttered to himself. It was the most problematic visit he has had as well, and was very scared at the fact that he could be found out.

He looked down and put his phone in his pocket, but stopped a bit short. He noticed he was see through, and he sighed. He took the shirt from his hand and slipped it on before he released the knot of power he felt deep in his chest. A wave of cold attacked his body and made his arms wrap around his shoulders and goose bumps went up his bare arms. He looked down at himself and saw that he was completely visible again.

He sighed and looked at the several cuts and laceration that decorated his arms and torso. Remembering the papers he reached behind himself and pulled the papers from between his belt and the start of his butt. He looked at the blue papers to scout their condition. They were a bit damp, he guessed from the water on the stairs that nearly swept him away, but otherwise the ink was staying well.

'I risked my life, for papers,' he thought to himself sadly as he paged through the papers without actually reading them. There weren't many papers, about six to seven pages, and it was thick paper tinted blue. He tucked the papers under his arm and walked towards the office building of his employer. He didn't dare keep that paper longer than he needed to he knew it would probably lead to more trouble than he was already in.

He was starting to question why he even accepted the job, but those questions were quickly shut up by the memory of getting paid 'handsomely' for his services. God money was such a pitiful reason why he accepted something against one of the most powerful names in the area.

A yawn escaped his lips and he covered it with one of his hand, just for the taste of salt and copper to enter his mouth. Opening his eyes he looked down at his hand and saw blood oozing from a pretty bad laceration.

He tsked to himself before turning to the right and arriving at the glass doors. He saw the whole office building was empty and was a bit sad at the sight, but at this point why would he be distressed breaking into an office building.

He walked up to it as if going to look at the times it was open. He pressed his hand against the lock of the door, he squinted to make it look like he had lost his glasses and was near sided with his vision. He really wasn't up for a struggle or in a physical condition for one on top of that. The metal shrank and grew brittle. .With a few pushes on the lock he heard a quiet crack and felt the door loosen. He grabbed the door knob and let himself in. There was slight surprise when he saw there was no guard so there must have been security that it honestly mattered; he was just dropping off papers.

He walked into the main lobby and saw the main desk; he only glanced at it before walking towards the back of the building's first floor. His feet were silent against the tile floor, except for the occasional scuff of his socked feet. His feet were dragging to be honest, he was tired and really wasn't up for anything else due to the struggle he had to go through to get the papers.

The pay had better be good if he risked everything for a bunch of paper. When he turned a corner the secretary's desk came into view and he walked towards it and walked around. He pulled open a drawer and put the papers on top of everything else.

He looked around the top of the orderly desk for a paper to write a note on. Eventually finding a slab of sticky notes he grabbed one and a pen that was in an "I love mom" Mug. He leaned over his note and wrote down a note before sticking it on top of the papers and shutting the cabinet

**The papers you wanted. **

**You owe me.**

**I will come by tomorrow.**

**~KT**

His house was a few miles away, so when he got home, it was well into 3 a.m. He grabbed the keys from his belt loop and unlocked the door. Pulling off his socks, he set them in the aside for later and walked into the main part of the apartment. He didn't quite expect his mother to be awake the television was on but muted, and his mother with a beer or two on the coffee table.

Instantly his stomach dropped, but his face didn't falter, instead he walked into the living room so he could get down the hallway and to the bathroom.

"T-Tetsu-uya is that you?" His mother slurred the question from her spot on the couch. He stopped and looked at her as she tried sitting up to look at him. 'Her boyfriend must have broken up with her, she's wasted.' He thought to himself as she finally turned around and looked at him with those cotton candy blue eyes. Her hair tangled and in her face.

"I-It is you wor-rthless piece of shit." Kuroko's whole system seemed to numb at the comment as he stopped in his place completely.

"Mom, you are drunk," he saw the retaliation in her eyes, great he pissed her off, that was never a good thing.

"Yea, and you are a worthless-s piece of s-shit that is the r-reas-son I can't keep a man." She pushed on the arm of the couch and stood up, knocking over her half full bottle of beer in the process. The amber liquid gushed from the neck and pooled onto the carpet.

"Also you're getting b-blood on the fucking floor you piece of shit. Doing those dumb jobs again, you're even lucky I can't report you in for being illegal, because you're legal Tetsuya." That comment burned as he stared sadly at his mother who was staggering towards him, but he was one step ahead.

He turned into the hallway and quickly in the bathroom. He locked himself in the bathroom and dug under the cabinet as his mother barraged the door with pounds and swearwords. There were many names and comments thrown at him, but one stung in every cut he had.

"Your father was a b-bastard that died for nothing protecting you." He sat on the edge of the tub as he took off his shirt and dressed his wounds, a very long and sleepless night.

When he woke up the next morning, it was again to banging on the door. His eyes cracked groggily, and he attempted to sit up, just to get barraged by pain up his torso. Visibly he cringed and looked down at his torso to see it covered with a towel. Did he fall asleep in the bathroom?

Slowly he continued to get up and eventually staggered to a stand. There was softer knocks on the door now. "Tetsuya, please open the door, it's the morning and I need to use the restroom." His mother's voice came from outside the door. Slowly he climbed out of the bathtub and looked down at his torso.

He peeled back a few minor bandages and saw a few cuts were scabbed over. 'They will last me through work.' The thought crossed his mind as he kept some of the major cuts taped up as he unlocked the door and opened it to see his very wrecked mother: bags were prominently under her eyes, her hair was in seven layers of knots, and she stunk of alcohol and vomit.

He passed her and didn't say a word or take a second glance at her. He turned and went into his bedroom to change into different clothes before leaving to the library.

When he came out of his bedroom he was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He didn't have time the morning, and he looked halfway decent, so he quickly walked into the kitchen and dug in the fridge before grabbing an apple and walking into the entry way to slip on some shoes when he saw that his sneakers weren't there.

Did he forget them at the house he robbed? That's right; he left them there when he was in a hurry.

A slight frown came to his face as he went back to his room and dug out some sandals to wear. He found the box of new sandals and he pulled off his socks before strapping those sandals on and quickly running out the door. He had two jobs, a night job and day job. In all honesty that was the only thing that kept him occupied so he wasn't at home.

Yea it was pretty evident that eating properly wasn't in his schedule. He had lost a few pounds, but it wasn't like it minded too much, as long as he kept a decent weight he would be fine. He walked down the street and took a bite of an apple and turned towards the downtown area. At one glance of the street traffic, today was going to be busy as usual.

So he arrived at the small bookstore, and long since threw away the remains of his apple. He glanced over at the desk to see a coworker of his at the desk and labeling new book. He walked towards the desk and smiled at Furihata who smiled back and went back to labeling books. He walked behind the desk and stamped in. "Furihata-kun, I can take over the desk if you want to organize the returned books and new books." He brought it up just because that is what he was doing at the moment.

"Okay then, thank you." He moved out of the chair and into another one where he continued doing the the desk was a harder job than putting the books away, so he knew he was giving the brunette a break.

Sitting down in the chair of the desk, he logged into the book checkout and just like that the first person came up was a very preppy girl who was checking out a gushy romance novel. He could tell just from the cover. He pulled the card out of it and pushed it in front of her to sign before taking her library card and scanning it. He gave it back to her and stamped the book with the return date before the trade for the card and book was made. He placed the card in the small J card holder.

That is how the process went till about mid-afternoon when it was his lunch break and the end of Furihata's shift. Furihata flipped the sign over that signaled it was the hour of lunch intermission he had, but Kuroko hadn't packed a lunch.

This slipped his mind till it was lunch time, and he had to go out to eat for the first time in forever. He pulled the drawer open and pulled a spare set of library keys from the false bottom along with his wallet. He locked up the library and left to go a cafe nearby, but before he could do that, a voice spoke up, a very familiar voice.

"Kuroko-cchi!" Arms wrapped around him from the body the voice belonged to. He blinked and looked over his shoulder to Kise.

"You're going to blind people if you're not careful Kise-kun." He replied to the warm welcome and slipped from the tight grip of the blonde model. Usually he wouldn't know people like him, but then again he graduated only two years ago with Kise in his class.

Even if he and the blonde weren't in the same social group he had stuck to him like glue. Eventually he got use to the clinginess, but he enforced space where needed. Of course with knowing each other for four years they both figured out about each other's -kinesis. The blonde had Photokinesis, or the control of light.

"You're going to freeze people around you with your attitude." He childishly pouted back. Kuroko started to walk away and Kise followed. "How have you been Kuroko-cchi?" He asked quickly to keep the conversation going. Kuroko shrugged, at the question before actually answering. "

Busy as usual, how about you?" The answer was already on the top of his mind, as he looked around for that cafe he had seen around here so he could eat something.

"Oh, just the usual, being a model isn't easy and I am having less and less time to me. I just thought when I had a break I would visit an old friend of mine before having to go back." That is what Kise always said, but he wasn't sure if that was true, or if they were just acquaintances. He let him have that much at least.

"I was just going out to lunch." He replied looking up at the other who had a very big and beaming smile.

"Ahh a bit of quiet time away from the pushing of people and books I see, well have fun I have to meet someone in half an hour and it's across town, wish me luck." Luck was usually on his side, so he didn't need to do such a thing as he looked back around and spotted the cafe across the street.

So there he sat with a water at an outdoor table. He sipped at his water and looked around at the different people. It wasn't like they noticed him anyways he had low presence. Even if they noticed him, they would probably forget about him just as quickly.

The waitress walked out and set the soup in front of him. A quiet thank you was voiced before he started to eat the soup. It was good to get away from the bustle of work and just life all together and enjoy a small lunch with only background noise, even being away from the stinging of his cuts and his house made him happy only if it was temporary.

"Excuse me," consider his peace broken. Kuroko looked up from the soup and towards a male that was standing over his table. He had short black hair and steel blue eyes. A small smile was on his face as he looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked setting his spoon down in the bowl. His smile widened lightly at the question before he pulled something from what seemed under the table when actually it must have been in his hand. Pair of shoes was brought into his vision and he looked at them.

"Are these your possibly?" He asked that smiling not faltering in the slightest. He didn't need to take a second glance to see that they were his shoes, but one thing confirmed it.

"May I see them for a moment?" He asked looking at the other. He obliged and handed them to him. He picked up the right shoe in particular and lifted up the sole of the shoe to see a hundred dollar bill and SD card hidden under them.

He plucked both items from the shoe and stuffed him into his pocket. The other male seemed confused at this, but Kuroko simply looked at him and nodded. "They are my shoes, and you can sit down if you want to."

He had a feeling this conversation would be very lengthy. "Thank you," it was short, but he did just that.

The black haired male across from him smiled and rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fist. Kuroko was surprised to say the least. Between the two of them was a half eaten bowl of a nameless soup, and the pair of sneakers that he had left at the house he robbed not ten hours ago. His pulse instantly sky rocketed but his facial expression didn't change.

"Thank you," he broke the silence as he didn't even reach for the shoes. The black haired male didn't falter.

"I like you a lot Kuroko, it's not often I see people like you around anymore." This made his breath hitch, but he simply grabbed his spoon.

"People like me?" He asked stirring his now cold soup. With that question the other male sat up from his slouched position and kept the smile on his face.

"A person who will do others' dirty work, yet remain elusive. On top of that you don't lie do you; your honesty shows right in your eyes and them way you look at the world. You truly must have seen the bad in this world." Kuroko raised his eyebrows slightly and he let go of the spoon.

"Did you come up with that all yourself?" He asked pushing the soup forward. The smile dulled as he gripped the edge of his button up shirt. He unbuttoned a button and pulled down the neckline to show a black A with a circle around it on his chest, and it seemed the black rippled.

"Naw, I'm not that smart, my boss came up with that." The sight of the mark didn't make his pulse rise from fright, but from anticipation. Covering his mouth with his hand he covered the slight smile from the view of the black haired male. He hummed slightly at that before he pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

'Twenty minutes is all I have left before work.' He thought to himself before tucking the phone back into his pocket, and calming himself down to the point he took his hand away from his face.

. "What do you need from me?" He asked simply wanting to get out of there, so right to the point was the only tactic. The male across from him laughed and buttoned his shirt back up.

"I think you know what my boss wants from you." He replied drumming his fingers against the table. Of course, it would be with the robbery he was caught red handed.

"I cannot give you the information of where it went. Even if it was your boss's originally, its part of every agreement I make. I can tell you though the papers are safe and in the hands of my employer. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my job."

He stood up and set a twenty on the table, more than enough to pay for the soup. The other chair scraped against the sidewalk as well. "Wait so you're doing that in the middle of the day?" His voice conveyed surprise. Kuroko paused and walked back over to the table. He set his hand on the rim of the soup.

"Do you honestly think that low of me Takao-kun." Again surprise, but Kuroko didn't seem fazed. He pointed to his neck and then as the man looked down he started to walk away.

"You left your name badge on from your cover work." He commented to himself about the black haired male.

* * *

**[Edited 7/18/14]**


	3. Three Flowers

Kuroko tucked his hands into his pockets and dug around for the library keys. He was now only a few meters from the door and he wanted to get back to work as soon as possible to ignore the event that had happened only moments ago.

He refused to acknowledge that he had been found out about already. From past jobs he had never been found out before. When he first started yes he left a trail but the reason being he was just a beginner, but he still hadn't been caught. Now they caught him in not even a day, he didn't quite believe it.

Well he wasn't dealing with normal humans either, but people like him. That alone was trouble in itself not to mention robbing them, yet they weren't just all knowing like people on the streets thought they were. People like him were just like regular people except with a little extra that god had given them.

Most the time for him it was just a burden for him, in all honesty he didn't have all that much control over his powers. When he did something he just pushed all those pent up emotions outwards into ice. It was a good stress reliever, yet last night and at lunch seemed to make him tenser than ever.

He noticed he still had his sneakers in hand, though he didn't quite remember grabbing them.

Finally finding the lanyard he pulled the keys from his pocket and quickly found the key and unlocked the heavy door. He used his shoulder and the hand with the keys to heave opens the door and walk back to the desk flipping the sign over in the process. He was about to walk in front of it so he could turn on the lights when he stopped in his tracks.

There was no fancy vase, nor one drop of water on the desk, but sitting over his paperwork he was working on were three flowers. He furrowed his eyebrows and hesitantly walked towards the flowers. He didn't know much about flowers, but one was round with small blue-violet flowers making up all of it, the second flower he could easily make out as Lavender just by its smell, the third was a stem of bigger red flowers with tiny white flowers on the insides of the red flowers.

He didn't know the flowers, but he was in a library for heaven sakes, he could easily find out why he got those three flowers. By his guess he knew there must have been a meaning behind them, because who would just give him flowers? He was a random librarian that had low visibility on top of having control of ice, not that anyone needed to know about it.

No one had ever had interest him; he hadn't even gotten rid of his first kiss yet.

He walked past the desk quickly and flipped on the library lights before tossing his sneakers under the desk and grabbing the stems of the flowers and leaning over his desk and shook the mouse so the old desktop computer sputtered awake.

He clicked the 'Search Library' Tab and typed in quickly. "Flowers and there meanings' It came up with one book that was checked out last week and returned over the weekend when he wasn't working. A small sigh escapes his lips as he stands up and quickly reads what section of the library it was in before heading that way. Being a librarian really helped with finding books, because he found it right away and pulled it from the shelf and walked towards the desk.

"Why did I even bring the flowers with me?" He muttered to himself before sitting down and setting the flowers down too. This time of day was usually slowest, so he could look through the book of flowers with ease. They had pictures thank goodness so he could just breeze through the pictures till he found one.

Seeing the familiar shape of one he stopped and looked at the picture more. All he needed was the meaning and the name, and that is all he read. 'Delphinium is a flower that means boldness.' The book said and he looked at the flower. It was red color so he could only interpret that as blood.

He sighed quietly and made sure to push the Delphinium away before looking at the Lavender flower and flipped through the pages to look that one up too. It was an easily distinguished flower just by its smell.

When he finally flipped the page to the purple flower he read again just what he needed. 'Lavender is a flower that means distrust.' A small smile came to his face; he didn't want their trust in the first place so why would this be a shock to him?

He then flipped through the whole book trying to find a similar picture to the one in front of him. He barely registered a few people coming into the library. Finally when he found the picture he frowned and read the heading. 'Hydrangea is a flower that means perseverance.' His gut dropped slightly.

They were going to pursue him? Kuroko shut the book and stood up from behind the desk and walked to put the book back. He messed up big time letting him be seen during that last robbery, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

He slipped the thin hard cover book back into its intended spot before briskly avoiding the few citizens that were in the library and went back to his desk. He glanced at the three flowers that sat on his desk before he grabbed them and put them into an empty desk drawer. Shutting the drawer a teenage boy came up to the desk and set down two books and so his normal job continued without another complication.

So when eight p.m. rolled around Kuroko went through the regular routine. He dusted off the tables, straightened out the cushions on the chairs, placed the books that were on the tables back in their spot, signed out of the computer, shut off all the lights, and closed the bookstore for the night.

The night was starting to chill and the cool breeze made Kuroko shiver and walk down the street. That was right; he needed to get his money from Mr. Yoshida's office. He did give the man a warning last night after he retrieved the papers.

He paused at a busy street corner and looked around before turning right and not crossing the street yet.

Kuroko had lived in the city all his life, so he knew around most of the streets, yet still managed to get lost in parts of town he didn't too often visit. He walked quickly, the wind twirling his sky blue hair around. People passed him without a single glance, nor did he look at them, instead he looked straight ahead of himself.

If no one glanced at him, why should he look at them? It was an honest thing he went by, about 3% of the time; Life was too interesting to ignore even if you are ignored yourself. He was half tempted to just get the money tomorrow morning, but in that case it would go against what his note would have stated. A small sigh escapes his lips as he runs a pale hand through his hair.

He could feel the exhaustion pulling his mind into a haze of muddled up opinion and thoughts. His face seemed to slowly become more expressionless and blank as he continued to walk straight till he got to a crosswalk. There he stopped and stared at the little orange man who was just standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'He looks like he is on fire.' Kuroko thought to himself remembering parts of last night.

Quickly shoving his pale hands into his pants pockets he fisted them to stop the shaking of his hands. He could almost see the smoke faintly curling off the wall across from the door and collecting near the ceiling; the fire spewing from the door as if coming from a dragon's mouth. He could almost feel the rush of heat that came with it as he remembered falling to get away from it. It wasn't like the other three weren't intimidating too; he didn't get a good enough look at them that was his stipulation.

He did get a really good look at the Akashi guy though, he shivered at the memory. The look on his face was just pure anger, yet there was something in his eyes that portrayed something else.

A person pushed by him roughly and pulled him from his thoughts as he was pulled from his thoughts and back into reality. His body seemed to be heavier as he slowly looked up to see that the crosswalk was open. Pulling his hands from his pockets he started to walk as quickly as he could across the streets. He surely wouldn't want to meet his death getting pumbled by an inanimate object instead of at least by a person's hands.

Not that he wanted to die anytime soon.

He sighed again and looked straight ahead of himself. He was over thinking today; maybe that flower thing was over thinking too. He still doubted it, but he didn't know until he got the answers, if he got an answer that is. Kuroko looked around for the familiar office building that Mr. Yoshida resided in. This was around the right street; the other office buildings looked familiar.

He was half tempted to pull the address up again, but he decided against it. He could look around a bit more; it wasn't that hard or strenuous, it just took up a bit more time. Time wasn't on his side sleep wise, but it was still decently early in the evening that he could quickly get the money take a train home. It wouldn't take too long to get his money; it usually never took over five minutes. With that in mind Kuroko looked around and walked down the street.

After about five more minutes of looking he had found the office. He had finally noticed he was on the wrong street and went down one. Kuroko didn't hesitate to push the door open to the lobby and walked towards the stairs. Of course no one would notice him; he had a weak presence to start out with, not to mention being able to turn invisible.

He pressed the small yellow button that let the elevator go up and he waited. The lobby was about empty and people were slowly leaving for the nights to spend at home with their families or at a bar maybe.

A ding sounded above him and he looked up from the gray tile floor before the doors slid open to an empty elevator. Without hesitation he walked in and quickly jammed the button for the doors to close before pressing the third floor. The metal box of death lurched before slowly ascended up the building.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall, his hands supporting his weight on the railing. His mind was cluttered and disarrayed for his liking, but he would have to learn to do something his mom did and push it off. This was the path he chose to go down and he had to follow it all the way through whether he liked it or not.

A faint ding was heard over the elevator music and he opened his eyes before supporting his own weight again and watched the doors open to reveal a very familiar sight. The floor layout was odd in his opinion.

Once out of the elevator what greeted you were three small branches off hallways lined with doors. His looked down all three opposite hallways before walking straight down the one straight in front of him. Wood door after wood door he walked down the dark hallway. His feet made no noise against the stiff carpet floors. As the hallway continued he could see the faint outline of the secretary's desk, and the faint lights of Mr. Yoshida's office.

His secretary had left probably a while ago, the cup of coffee that was present the other day when he came to get the job wasn't there and the desk was orderly like it was last night when he dropped off the papers.

His wounds stung and he could feel almost every one of them. The one on the inside of his hand stung like he had gotten something in it, but a tan bandage covered his palm. The Tylenol must have been wearing off. He ignored it for now as he walked up to the tall Mahogany door and knocked firmly three times.

Precautionary, he took a step back, he had made that mistake before and it nearly got him killed a handful of times. He listened for footsteps on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal a very tired looking man that was his employer. A smile came to the middle aged man's face as he looked down at him.

"Ah Kuroko come in come in." He headed back behind his desk as Kuroko walked in and shut the office door behind them. Slowly he turned around and saw the middle aged man opening one of his office drawers and looking for something.

Kuroko would have been more relaxed in this scenario, if there wasn't something off about the air. Despite his whole mind telling him to run, and tense up his body, he forced himself to relax and sit down in the chair that was in front of the other's desk.

"I got the papers," Mr. Yoshida started the conversation as he looked around. "Thank you on that, but I am a bit curious."

His face finally came into view as he set a checkbook on the desk. "How did it go on your end?" Kuroko had the ever so blank look on his face as he looked away from the desk and at the kickacks on the shelves.

"Not as smoothly as I would have hoped personally, but I did get the papers for you so no real harm done." It was mostly a lie, but he was really good at lying. That was the perk of having such a blank expression, not to mention this job really focused on being good at lying. A pen was taken from the cup and Mr. Yoshida scribbled a few things onto the check, but paused and looked up at Kuroko a bit concerned.

"'Not as smoothly as you would have hoped' can I ask details?" This pressured Kuroko every time a client asked him this, but he forced himself to deny it every single time. It wasn't like they wouldn't spread the robbery to the police and put him in jail.

"No, I have to say no to that request." He said quite bluntly, but he didn't care at that point. He sat up in his own chair and tucked his feet under the chair so his toes were touching the floor. Mr. Yoshida's expression turned dour and he was no longer smiling.

"Aw that is too bad, because I bet it was a bit interesting going against my biggest and most protected rival." There was a bit of weight in those words and Kuroko could only simply nod in agreement. Very protected indeed, he was surprised that he managed to get out alive with the wounds he had. Under his sweatshirt held a different story.

His right arm was covered in coiling bruises, the burn on his chest throbbed still and no amount of ice could soothe the burning that set him on edge, and not to mention jumping through a broken window and getting several deep wounds.

"Anyways." Another broken silence by Mr. Yoshida as Kuroko broke from his thoughts and he looked up from his lap to the male. "I said I would pay you quite well for your job, and you did succeed so I am going to fill through with that promise. The male seemed a bit more at ease as he picked up the pen again. Kuroko nodded and was about to look at the shelf when he heard a faint click.

The noise seemed to set his nerves on fire as he looked back over to the male to see him calmly writing on the check.

Except the pen wasn't a click pen.

His eyes narrowed and tensed up his body, quickly gripping the arm rests and pulled his legs up from the chair along with his butt. He twisted quickly so his legs rested on the back of the chair by his knees.

Just then a shot echoed in the air and splinters from the chair dug into his chest and neck. Kuroko's gaze was firm as he glared at Mr. Yoshida who know threw the pen aside and stood up from his rolling chair, the handgun held in his hand. Kuroko had seen the gun before and recalled that it was a Glock and it held 15 rounds, and if what Kuroko was anticipating there were 14 more where that came from.

"Am I that much of a liability Mr. Yoshida, or is it Haizaki Shogo now?" The male seemed shocked at this, but then it turned into a scowl as Kuroko quickly ditched the chair and tossed it at the other male. The other seemed surprised at this as Kuroko went into full fight mode.

He quickly made progress and was at the desk when Haizaki caught the chair and tossed it aside and almost threw it into the bookshelves. Kuroko placed his hands on the desk and quickly tucked under the desk where there was the gap.

He pulled his hands from the desk just to hear another shot, followed by one right behind him. His ears started to ring and throb from the loud noise as he grabbed the male's ankles in a split second decision and risk, and pushed his frustration and anger into him ice quickly covering the black pants. A cry of pain came from the male and Kuroko saw him try to back up to get a good shot, but his frozen legs prevented him from doings so.

"You broke the contract." Kuroko said, the words heavy in his mouth and his lips pressed into a firm white like as he pushed the other's legs and sent him sprawling to the floor, unable to get up. He saw the ice went to the knee, and he knew that it was crippling. K

uroko crawled from under the desk and saw the gun was still in the other's hand. That grim expression stayed on Kuroko's face as he stomped on his leg and made him cry out in agony.

"That was a pretty bad move on your account Haizaki Shogo." He said simply as the gun was pointed at him. Actually it wasn't, just in his general direction because he was very ghostlike at the moment. He stepped aside, holding in a sigh before he bent down and touched the gun's barrel, pushing his pent up anger in there too.

He kept giving people chances, and he was the one that kept getting the short end. The end of the gun was coated in a layer of ice as the male jumped and looked at the gun with his shaking hands. He was a few shades paler and at this point Kuroko didn't care.

"Where are the papers?" Kuroko asked glaring at him. The male jumped again and looked over at him with narrowed eyes. The look of intimidation was failing because of the whole point of fear showing in his eyes.

"Like hell I will tell you." He spat weakly and Kuroko set his hands on his knees as he bent down. Kuroko set his finger near the other's ear.

"If I freeze your ear I will also get the auditory nerve that leads straight to your brain. It would act like a fast poison, slowly shutting down your brain functions till it was just one oversized meat popsicle." he was trying to intimidate him.

"I can do it easily, so tell me where the papers are Haizaki or I will kill you." He watched the other tense up and go pale more to a ghastly white sheet color.

"F-First desk drawer on the top right." He stuttered out weakly his gaze pleading with Kuroko to let him go. Kuroko nodded but didn't move.

"How do you know that?" It was quite a dumb question coming from the older male, but it didn't faze Kuroko.

"I paid attention in school." That and he read books, but everyone who knew him personally knew that.

"Paid?" The other's face contorted into slight confusion. Kuroko rolled his eyes when he closed them.

"I have graduated. What kind of parents would let a highschooler do such a thing that I do?" He asked the other male, but didn't give him time to reply.

"Thank you Haizaki Shogo for the job." he replied tersely before he jammed his finger roughly into the other's ear and let the rest of his anger go into killing the man that screwed him over. His life was screwed over due to this dumb fucking job, and now the man tried to back stab him.

Kuroko didn't want to watch the life drain from his eyes, a death he invoked. Instead he shakily stood to his feet and maneuvered over the dying body and towards the right top desk drawer. He paused though at the quick movement of something black.

He paused and looked off to his left where the object's trail was. He narrowed his eyes at it before he pulled the unlocked desk drawer out and revealed the blue papers. His expression lightened slightly before he grabbed the papers and shut the drawer and looked down at the checkbook. He saw that it was sighed and everything, except the money slot was left except there was no change and a one was written out.

Kuroko sighed and pulled the check from the book before he walked out of the office with the papers in hand. He could add more money to the check blank.

With that in hand and his body feeling extra heavy he walked out of the office and towards the stairs. The elevator would be too slow for him in this state. He was half invisible with his hands and legs shaking. He was tired, and that filled his body with led. He just hoped that his mom wasn't drunk again.

* * *

He walked up the steps and towards his house, his grip on the papers relenting and white knuckled grip.

He was still shaking, if not worse as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and walked up the stairs, only to pause when he was about to put the keys in the lock to unlock it. He hadn't lost the tension in his shoulders since he had killed the man. He wouldn't have to worry about working against him anymore at least. He had to literally keep a list of people he has crossed so he doesn't work for or against them again or ever. It was so confusing.

He put the key into the lock and turned it before quickly entering inside, shutting, and locking the door behind him. A small and tired yawn escaped his lips as he pulled off his shoes and set them in their usual spot by where his mother's sandals should have been.

'She must still be out.' He thought to himself as he stood straight up and walked into the house.

As much as he wanted to walk into the kitchen to make something for dinner, he was debating whether or not to eat or cure the urge he had to type the contents of the paper onto the computer and store it on a more convenient flash drive. Papers really were a hassle; they could get wet and make the ink run, rip easily, and get carried away with the wind.

Kuroko sighed and started towards his room. He still death gripped the papers as he walked into his small room and locked the doors behind him. The one visible shelf in the room was absolutely covered in books; the walls were white with a few marks and dents on them like they would usually accumulate, and a wardrobe that had the doors locked shut. On top of his futon was a laptop a year or two old plugged into a charger. A small smile came to his lips as he sat down on his bed.

He finally set the papers aside and he flipped open his laptop to start it up. Glancing at the papers he saw all the small words, statistics, and data a small yawn escaping his lips. It would be a long night if he ever knew one. Oddly enough, he was okay with it, well for now at least.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. This came to me in a burst of inspiration and I had to type it out. I took the opportunity when i could considering my inspiration has been a bit low lately. I won't be quitting anything though. All your comments, favorites, and follows help a ton to keep me going, so for that THANK YOU so much.

**{{ Edit: 6/23/14 I have edited Chapter 1 so it is a lot easier to read. Thank you for the reviews that told me that it was a problem. I am trying to get out of that habit. -.-' Thank you!}}**


	4. Four Seconds

Typing the papers took over most of his evening and well into the early morning the time Kuroko had gotten done, it was two in the morning, his mother had gotten home and was currently passed out in her bedroom, and he was about to fall asleep where he was. His blue eyes were unfocused, but he was driven by today's events to get this information safe and disclosed.

He glanced over at the blue paper and sighed as he typed up the last sentence. A gray flash drive was stuck in the USB port of his computer along with the wireless mouse in the port beside it. A small relief washed over him as he pressed the period button and looked back at the computer and saved the content. Once the documents finished saving he smiled ever so slightly as he pulled the silver flashdrive from the computer and closed up his computer.

As he typed up the documents he was thinking of where to hide the flashdrive. If they knew who he was then they were bound to find where he lived. As the saying went, 'No rest for the weary.' Kuroko definately wasn't going to get a good night's sleep tonight. He stood up from the dining room table and walked into the entry way. He tucked the flashdrive into his pants pocket as he pulled out of it the 100 dollars and sd card. He grabbed his right shoe and lifted the sole up so it was to where the arch of his foot was. He tucked the small black card in there and the bill. Who knew when an emergency came up. After that he quickly slipped on the shoes followed by a baggy black sweatshirt.

Careful to not wake his mom he opened and shut the door so the hinges wouldn't squeak. He slowly crept backwards out of the house. When the door shut sucessfully he let out a silent huff before locking the door up. His mother forgot to lock the door when she came in, and she usually did when she was like this, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it except pick up after her. The night was in fact chilly, he could feel it ghosting his skin even if he truly could never be cold.

Through the cold and dead of night, he walked away from the house and what seemed blindlessly into the night.

* * *

Anyone who walked into the house could tell that something was severely off with the atmosphere. Houses were usually calm and warm enviroments, but what happened last night wasn't sitting well with anyone who resided in the Akashi household. Not to mention no one dared go into the office without permission. The scorch marks in the hallway hadn't been cleaned up followed by the safe remaining open ever since it had been broken into. All the evidence was left as is from that night except the shoes which were in the possession of the 'Man in the shadows' Takao.

"Shintaoru come in." He said not looking up from the papers at his desk. There was a stale silence, not that the tension strung demand didn't help. Finally the door opened to reveal the green haired male standing at the doors with papers. Wordlessly he walked a bit more into the office, tension so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife and only leave a scratch.

"I got information on the burgular." He started walking up to the desk and setting the papers out of the way yet on the desk with his taped left hand. "His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, 22 years old. Went to a 4 year college, recently graduated, works as a librarian, father died when he was 14 years old and he still currently lives with his mom in his childhood home."

The information seemed to peak the interest of the red head. He finished up the page he was writing on before pulling the information in front of himself. His heterochromatic eyes scanned silently over the paper. "So it is hereditary huh." He commented to himself but didn't bother quieting his voice.

"Yes, it is in fact hereditary." The other confirmed pushing his glasses up on his nose. The papers were set back down on the desk as the boss leaned back in his chair. A small smile curved at his lips as he stared at the information.

"What an interesting person." He mused to himself before his face fell staight and he stood up suddenly. "Tell Kazunari where he works and tell him to return the shoes, once he does that set three flowers on his desk, healthy flowers. Even if he doesn't work on his own we need those papers back, they are important."

The strain on that last word and the cold glare that was looking right at Midorima was enough to get the point across. He nodded silently before walking out of the office and leaving Akashi to his own thoughts while he pulled out his phone to call Takao.

Meanwhile in the office he sat back down in his chair and stared at the information. "How could such an ordinary person get the upperhand on me?" He thought to himself out loud as he flipped through the papers. Nothing stood out except for the rarity of two powers and the fact that he looked a lot younger than his age, in fact they were the same age, except him almost being born a year later than him.

He couldn't allow this though, the longer the papers stayed in his possession the easier they could get scattered or the information to get spread. And the information had to stay classified at all costs. A frown came to his face as he leaned forward and stared down at the papers.

To everyone else in the house every spare minute the red head spent into the office more tense the atmosphere was. Usually the longer the boss spent in the office the more it was revealed that it was a quizzical situation. Everyone managed to busy themselves in the lower level rooms doing various things so they wouldn't have to bear the atmosphere more than needed.

The Heterochromatic orbs scanned over the last page with boredom, till one specific thing caught his eye. A small ever so faint smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

"So that is your secret Tetsuya."

* * *

What seemed like forever later Kuroko had returned to his house. He dug in his pockets for the keys as he stopped in front of his door. His exaustion was prominent now in his slower movements and the bags starting to form under his eyes. He pulled the small key from his pocket and he shoved it sloppily into the lock. He turned it till he heard the faint click of the lock. His pallid opened the door before getting the key from the lock and shutting the door.

He quickly slipped off his shoes and shoved them aside so they would be there when he needed them to be. He walked into the main part of the house and flinched at the sudden heat that hit him. He looked around and didn't see any fire or anything on. "She must have turned up the thermostat." he muttered walking quickly into his living room and towards the small white box on the wall. He looked at the temperature and saw it was in fact 93 degrees in the house. Biting his lip he turned down the temperature to 74 degrees.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway and back towards his room. Walking through his open door he shut the door and locked it behind him. A habit he formed shortly after his mom started drinking. He flopped down on his bed and pulled the blue papers from under his futon. He looked around his room. 'It's not safe keeping these now." He sighed not wanting to get up, but alas he had to get rid of the papers.

Rolling onto his stomach he stood up and crumpled the papers into a ball and walked over to his desk and pulled out a box of matches. It was ironic how he had a box of matches when he hated heat, but it wasn't like he didn't think of burning down the house before. He opened the match box and pulled one out. He shoved the ball of paper in the glass cup that once held water; striking the match he dropped it in the cup and watched as blue and red flames consumed the paper. Feeling a bit relieved he stepped away from the cup and watched it burn.

That is when it hit him, he didn't smell alcohol, and the atomosphere wasn't full of unseen tension. Warning bells went off in Kuroko's head. He was so tired that he didn't notice before. He looked around his room again with a small dulling light before he walked over and iced over his hand. He flipped the cup over with that hand and killed the flame and the small particles of the paper that remained. The ice instantly disappeared from his hand as he backed away from the desk. He looked around his room for something that he could possibly use to his advantage.

Nothing, there was seriously nothing he could use that he saw. 'Yes because a pillow is so deadly.' He thought to himself as he leaned against the door. He listened intently for something, anything, but there was absolutely nothing. He was stupid for not noticing it, stupid stupid stupid.

Backed slightly away from the door he reached up and grabbed the door knob. He turned the knob in hopes it wouldn't make noise as he slowly opened the door. 'Or it might just be paranoia.' He thought again his door opening a crack. His two dull tired eyes look through the crack and into the moonlit hallway. He stared out in the hallway for what seemed hours upon hours unmoving like the whole rest of the house.

It was so quick he barely caught it; A sillouette moving in the light. His whole body ceazed up and his eyes widened. He in fact was right and wasn't alone. Both him and his mother were on the teetering edge of danger if his gut feeling still served him right. He shut the door as quietly as he could. Now he had to plan. The whole layout of the house in his mind. At the most he had four seconds, and four seconds alone not to screw everything up. It was about 49 steps to the front door, but he had to go through the dining and living rooms. They were probably going to have several people he would have to get through. Not to mention the house was boiling hot.

Yet the longer he sat there the less of a chance he had to escape. He looked once more around his room before he stood up to his feet. He made sure he had his phone and wallet on him, in case he actually made it out. He was shaking. This was the first time in a while that he wasn't sure the outcome of something, it was just out of his imagination on what could happen.

He could feel himself sweating and he sighed with his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. How could he play it though. Which way would get him the farthest towards the exit. He didn't doubt that they were faster and stronger than he was just from remembering them so just running was out of the question. He ran a hand through his hair. The other thing that ran through his adrenaline fueled head was acting innocent and blind; he didn't want to do that tactic but at the moment that was his only option.

Take a deep breath, and count to 10. Breathes, One, Two, Three. Exhales Four, Five. Inhales Six, Seven, Eight, Nine. Kuroko rustled is hair to make it look like bed hair as he reached for the door knob. It was now or never.

He opened the doors and walked down the hallway. He squinted against the moonlight and he rubbed his eye. He walked a bit slower to make it look like he was tired. He was at the end of the hallway when he saw a looming sillouette off to his left where the kitchen would be towards. With immediate adrenaline filled reaction his eyes widened slightly as he stepped that way and jabbed his elbow into the sillouette's stomach area. There was a grunt sounded and Kuroko dodged around the person.

"Who are you?" He still had to play innocent, or at least dumb. He stepped sideways with his back facing the wall as he watched the sillouette as it turned to face him. He continued towards the kitchen, and when the silloutte took it's first step towards him he moved faster towards the kitchen, he was in that doorway and almost missed a second sillouette. By now his innocent facade was gone. He ducked and kicked the person in the shins, earning another grunt.

He was just a hair too slow as the one he elbowed grabbed him by the arm and yanked him towards his body. Kuroko's emotions had ran rampant since he left the room, so ice ran up the male's hand and arm making him flinch and pull his almost ice covered hand enough where.

Kuroko had a chance to escape the hand, but alas he had two hands. The other hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head forward enough to make a muffled cry escape his lips. Before he knew it a larger hand grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him right off his feet. Gravity pulled at his torso and he bowed slightly. This wasn't quite a predicament, but it was far from optimum conditions.

"Let me go or i am going to kill you both right here." He stopped his whole body from moving as he looked at the guy right in front of him. He kept his face neutral. "You know i can do it too, you saw the hallway." He wasn't stupid, they were Akashi's men, probably the ones that were in the house the night he robbed them. If they weren't, he was damn well screwed.

There was no movement and Kuroko's body temperature was quickly dropping as ice slowly leaked from his exposed skin where it met anything. He could feel the grip adjustments as he tried to pull his wrist from the frozen hand, but it was barely budging. As he struggled in the grips he felt himself get more and more irate. He pulled and thrashed harder and harder, starting to coat the hands in ice. His sky blue hair getting into his face, his cheeks staining red. He could feel the grips struggling to keep him stationary with the cold and the thrashing.

Kuroko Tetsuya wouldn't be underestimated

With one last pull his elbow flew back and his and was released from the grip along with his body rolling and forcing the two men holding him to drop their grip. Their hands red and blue from severe frostbite. A low thud sounded as Kuroko's light body hit the floor and jarring all his ribs; it left him breathless for one ear ringing blissfully peaceful moment. Peace didn't last forever though as his noisless veil was shattered by his mind screaming at him to get out of the house. He gasped for a air as he scrambled to his feet halfway, or at least enough to make sure he was getting closer to the door. The floor was warm under his icy hands, his back was slicked with sweat even through his frigid temperature.

When his spine finally decided to solify from the Jelly it had become during the impact he straightened up and sprinted for the door. His hand met the cracked open door. 'Wait, was that it? Just two of his men? He must have severely underestimated me if he only sent two...'

His thoughts were rudely interupted as he swung open the door into the entry way, but he stopped in his tracks to see see a sillouette right in front of a door. It really wasn't a sillouette per say, his face was lit well and he could see the face of him perfectly. Kuroko had almost ceased up, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. A smile came to the male's face as they made direct eye contact.

"Hello again Tetsuya." His voice rang calmly in the still and tense air. They still made eye contact and a small smile came to the red head's face. Akashi. The one man who managed to untangle the mystery of the Phantom Thief in almost exactly 24 hours.

"I would say it would be nice to meet you again, that is if circumstances were different." Akashi continued the smile not falling from his face. At the moment several nameless emotions flooded his veins.

"I would have been happy to never meet you again." Kuroko said in a monotone and flat voice. It would be noted this was the first time he spoke the rich man.

A click came from the red head as he took a step forward and looked around the entry way. "Is that a way to treat a guest in your house?" The red head asked with a disapproving tone to his voice. At this Kuroko tensed up ever so slightly.

"Last time I checked I didn't invite you into my house." the reply was terse as he continued to keep an eye on the intruder. The smile fell from Akashi's face, and the look that replied it was seriousness.

"Says the person who does this on a regular basis. I believe you have no room to talk." Akashi took another two steps forward and the duo were meerly feet apart.

"You know what I am here for, so just hand it over." Akashi said his face absolutely void of any other emotion but the serious one, not even the faintest glint of another emotion in his eye. This sent a shiver down Kuroko's spine, even if he didn't show it.

"My anonomous employer has the papers, i do not keep anything that i steal. I am hired to do things like this incase you were oblivious to notice." Kuroko said bluntly his face remaining passive as he kept his stare steady. The faintest spark of irritation crossed his eyes before it was concealed again.

"Then tell me who your employer is." It was a demand this time, 'oh intimidating.' Kuroko could tell he was tired. He rubbed one of his eyes with his cold hand. as he looks at the wall.

"That is confidential." He replied shortly, and jumped in surprise as he stepped aside to avoid some flames that shot towards him. That one action showed the male's irritation.

"I think you don't understand what your situation your in, I will gratiously give you one last chance to tell me where the papers are, or the outcome won't be as pleasant." This was a full blown threat and Kuroko couldn't tell anything through the cover the rich man put up. God businessmen were a pain in the ass, why did he even deal with them.  
He really needed to take this into considerations because he didn't know what he had held over him. His house wasn't important, nor was money that was all on a solo account only accessible by him, he didn't have a lover, or any close close friends that couldn't defend themselves already, so what. This really scrambled his tired worn out brain.  
"I still can't tell you." Kuroko finally said after what seemed like forever in stressed silence. A small faint smile came to the corner of Akashi's lips.

"If you say so Tetsuya." After those five words there was absolute silence, nothing wavered in the hot and tense air.  
"T-Tet-s-su-ya." A faint voice stuttered from the other room. There was only a moment's pause before Kuroko's heart beat started to uneven and the heavy feeling that weighed in his chest dropped down his spine. He could feel the little color in his face drain down to his legs that sat like steel columns weighing them down, and his eyes widened to reveal his bright cerulean orbs. Quickly he turned around and to the other side of the door.

'Please don't let it be Okaasan please don't let it be Okaasan.' He prayed mentally as he turned to see the almost pitch black kitchen, except for the moonlight that filtered through the window. The nameless blue haired male was holding his mother by her brown hair. Her blue eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face in pain and fear. Her eyes were glassy from alcohol and pure terror. A knife was at her throat and pressed dangerously hard against it and made her bleed faintly.

She was kneeling on the floor halfway, her knees not quite meeting the wood. "Tet-suya." She rasped through the knife her blue eyes meeting his. "I am goin- to j-join yo-ur Otousan."

Those words made Kuroko rush forward and right out of the entry way he was entangled in several plants and entwining his legs and arms immobile. His body temperature easily froze the plants and slowly he became more and more translucent. "No." Kuroko shouted thrashing against the frozen plants while new ones came and continued to keep him restricted. His eyes were wide and threatened and for once were the windows to his soul.

"No, No Mom don't go." His voice was getting raspy as he saw her give him a small and sad smile through the tears.  
"Now Daiki," The firm voice commanded behind him and his efforts became harsher.  
"No, No don't go Mom. Okaasan don't go. I need you." Rambles of shouting words kept spewing from his mouth, words he could have never shown his drunk mother. She would hit him if he did, but he can show them to his mom who was on a death sentence.

What kind of son was he?

He watched with wide eyes as the knife dug into his mom's throat and spilled her life blood onto the light colored wood floor. He could see her skin pale by the second as she gurgled and chocked on her own blood, but that wasn't what made Kuroko want to save her. It was his mother, the woman who birthed him and raised him. The woman who endlessly loved his father who was giving her last blood to him with a small smile on her face as her hair was let go of and she dropped carelessly to the floor as she continued to choke and and her hands try to stanch the blood.

Kuroko didn't stop screaming, his voice was hoarse and his throat was raw but he continued. By now cold pure tears went down his face and landed on the frozen plants and on the wood floor. Those tears instantly shot out as small spikes all over, avoiding Kuroko as he begged and pleaded with his mother endlessly to live, even if she couldn't do it herself.

He sounded like a broken record, his whole body was telling him to give up, he stopped thrashing long ago, yet the screaming continued.

Endlessly begging and pleading like no one should ever have to do.

It was painful to hear, even for Akashi who had heard many times before, but he didn't show it on his face. He walked up to him quickly, his body heat blazing as he pressed clorophorm to Kuroko's mouth and nose.

"Your the one who killed her." He reminded him as the invisible male finally lost.

"You saw this coming didn't you?" Midorima stepped out of the shadows and in front of the suspended man. Akashi didn't answer instead turned away.

"Hurry up and get Tetsuya out of here, after that put the body in the bathtub and set it on fire." He commanded as he left the apartment his face expression calm.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! _Safely hides behind a table_ I don't have a beta reader, and usually how i feel after typing these is kinda like "God i need to post this now!" So i am too lazy to read it over (Sorry i am lazy)  
I really appreciate everything you guys do for me, so thank you so much for that _Hugs. _I feel like my action scenes suck though

Thank you again and see you next chapter


	5. Five Days till Dawn

_Hot, unbearably hot. My body feels heavy. What is under me? It's not comfortable. I can't move my arms, my eyelids, heavy. I can't think straight. The world is dark. Okaasan, can you hold me like you did when I was young? Laugh the quiet laugh I inherited. _

_Okaasan…. _

_Even through all the haze in his mind, one thing was prominent in his mind; his mother was no longer with the living. That alone crippled his actions._

A soft click sounds in the room, but barely makes it to Kuroko's half conscious ears. It was faint in his ears, but he turned his head slightly. His eyes wouldn't open for him to see who it was. The footsteps were light, but he could still hear them cross the room. There was more silence before the footsteps walked again, but got closer towards him. He could register a person close to him, but he still couldn't move his body was heavy with a nameless force. Something pressed against his forehead, but it was warm and made Kuroko's face twist slightly in discomfort. On initial reaction he turned his head away to get away from the warm object, but it wouldn't disappear. A small whimper bubbled from his throat and came out as a huff of hair with barely any noise and what noise he did make crackled from his dry throat.

It seemed like forever before the hot object was removed from his forehead, but the heat still lingered. He was very uncomfortable and kept his head turned away. The person didn't say anything, but he could hear him walk away quickly and the louder click.

'The lock of a door?' His scattered thoughts managed before his thoughts went dark again.

Drip

Drip

Drip

_Hot. Unbearable. I'm going to melt, yet here I am. Is it hot where you are Okaasan? It's burning here. Are you in heaven with Otousan? I can't cry. The heat took away all my tears. I can't shed them for you. I pray that you are safe. Even if I am not._

He could move slightly. The fog was still intoxicating, but at least he could move the led weights that were his eyelids. The room was unfocused, but he could tell he was alone. There was nothing in the overly large room. The ceiling was far away, and a darker color between brown or gray. Man his head hurt. Whatever faint light that was coming into the room blinded him and left him to squint against it; his eyes leaking tears in pain. His Cerulean eyes closed again and he turned his head away from the sun and towards the wall where it gave his eyes some relief.

The soft click sounded, but Kuroko didn't look over towards the noise. The footsteps were more prominent this time. The footsteps passed him, but not shortly after a scent wafted over him that made his stomach turn and he inhaled to make sure that his stomach's growl wasn't heard, but it was heard anyways as a loud and pitiful whine. The room seemed to go quiet for a long while before the footsteps started again, but headed towards him. He had no use to keep the facade up as he pried his eyelids open once again. He didn't move his head though; he wouldn't go without protest where he could protest.

"So you're finally awake." A voice spoke over him and he didn't look over or respond. He didn't even know if he could even speak, so he let the silence stretch on uncomfortably. Eventually the person sighed and tapped him on the forehead. Kuroko upon the interaction flinched away from the warm hand.

"So you want to die of dehydration and starving, that is a horrid way to die. Too bad, I guess that I will just bring it back to the kitchen." It was cruel, he could smell the food strongly now, and the thought of water made his dry throat close up even more. He felt a heavy weight pit in his stomach as he slowly turned his head to look at the person who was talking to him. They had black hair and dark gray eyes that almost looked black. He didn't say anything as the other stood above him.

"You need to talk before you get the food or water Kuroko." The blue haired male stared blankly up at the other.

_Can you save me from this Okaasan? I am burning hot, and feel weak. I can't take this, yet I have a gut feeling it's just the beginning._

Kuroko took a small breath before he parted his chapped lips painfully. The pain lingered and blood leaked from the split as he tried to say the first thing on his mind. His lips continued to bleed as he tried to form the words at his lips, but it wasn't quite working.

"H-Hot. Too hot." He croaked out, his voice cracking and his tongue heavy in his mouth. The words were also run together and a few consonants were cut short. A small smile would have come to his face if Kuroko knew any better. He lowered so he was more at Kuroko's height before a white Styrofoam cup came into view. At the sight of the water Kuroko attempted to swallow, but nothing went to soothe his throat, telling him he needed water desperately.

The cup eagerly advanced to his lips and Kuroko greeted it as the cheap plastic whatever it was to it and he parted his lips and let the room temperature liquid go down his parched throat. The liquid in the cup was quickly halved before it was pulled away from his lips and left a smudge of blood on the rim of the cup. The cup was set somewhere on the floor before a small piece was ripped from the biscuit sized piece of bread. He pushed it against the chapped and bloody lips, as much as Kuroko wanted more water, he accepted the small piece of cheesy bread and slowly chewed on it. The crust scraped around his slightly hydrated mouth before he swallowed it. It scraped uncomfortably down his throat before it disappeared somewhere near the pit of his stomach.

This continued for a while, Kuroko slowly chewing the small bites of food that was offered till the small disc of bread and cheese filled his already small stomach. The Styrofoam cup then again came into view and Kuroko parted his lips again so he could accept the water, and the rest of the cup was quickly drained. He could feel it trail all the way down into his stomach. Eventually all of what was offered was gone and the black haired male stood silently and looked at him

"You're not going to tell me where the papers are, are you?" He asked in a flat sort of tone that didn't hint at any of his goals. Kuroko looked at him before shaking his head no. A heavy sigh escaped the other's lips as he left the room and leaving haunting words in the air. "Tomorrow won't be easy on you then." The door then shut with the usual click.

_I have done wrong, but I didn't wish for this life._

Silent tears finally spilled from Kuroko's eyes as he looked from the metal doors back to the wall, and hid his face as his body shook in silent sobs that racked his body. His arms didn't move, nor did his legs despite wanting to curl up and just cry right there.

_I shouldn't have cried as much as I wanted to for you Okaasan. The room is getting Hotter and hotter. The shirt on my back is sticking to me. I can't handle it anymore, yet I haven't gone through anything yet._

When Kuroko woke up, his stomach jumped and lurched and the bile rose to his throat. He attempted to curl into a ball, but he still couldn't move his limbs, even if they didn't feel like cement blocks. He looked at his ankles to see they were tied by metal to the bed posts. Red angry rings wrapped around his ankles and probably the same with his wrists. That wasn't the problem though. He leaned as far as he could towards the edge of the bed, and he could get almost over the edge before his stomach decided to empty the little food he was given.

Somewhere after that he had fallen back asleep so he didn't have to deal with the pain of his rolling stomach; that didn't last long though. He was jolted awake by being unable to breathe. When he was rudely pulled from his sleep he was wide eyed and attempting to sit up. He looked up to see a familiar red head pulling his hands away from Kuroko and allowing the lighter blue haired male to catch his breath. His chest heaving to recover.

"This will be the only chance that you get asked nicely, tell us where the papers are." Kuroko looked at him with his cerulean eyes and was tempted to comply, but after the thing that had been haunting him, he was ready to go broke The pain that he still had was still so unbearably fresh he wasn't too friendly with the red haired male.

"No, you think it would be that easy after doing that." He glared up at the male, but his attempt was weak and didn't hold its usual intensity. A smile came to the red heads face that made a shiver go up Kuroko's spine.

The red head leaned closer, knowing Kuroko was well restrained and he smiled. "Then we will just have to persuade you." He whispered into his ear and send warmth cascading down his body uncomfortably.

The red head pulled away from Kuroko and he looked down at him with a serious face that kept the heat lingering on his already overheated and feverish body. Kuroko as much as he wasn't comfortable in the same room as the man who ordered his mother's death.

"Who is your boss?" The question was thrown into the air, and Kuroko was silent. Who his boss was didn't matter at this point, he was dead, but it could put him in more danger if he said that he was six feet under.

"My answer is the same as before, I cannot tell you." He replied and suddenly his elbows jolted down with a sudden released weight. He couldn't relish the slight freedom of his arms for long as they were grabbed up and was pulled tight, and still it didn't stop as his slumped over body.

It still didn't stop as soon it was straining against the other chains and pulling on his ankles. At first it was a bearable stretch, but soon it became harder and harder to bare. With every second the more his joints pulled more and more from their sockets. Eventually Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut and a sound of pain came from his mouth.

He kept his eyes shut firmly, even as it came again. "I will ask again who your employer is." Kuroko held back the cries of pain as his body was absolutely strung in it. His nerves and joints were pleading for him to give the answer.

"H-Haizaki Shogo," Kuroko manages out before another held back sound of pain. With that said and Kuroko not opening his eyes, his binds were soon let go of and he went crashing back down on the bed with his head hitting the wood frame. Kuroko winced and tried to put his hands over the place that it hit, but they were quickly tied back to the bed.

"The Haizaki Shogo that was found dead in his office two days ago?" Akashi's words suddenly went harsh and Kuroko finally managed to open his eyes. He knew in his gut that he shouldn't have looked at the red head. Just by how heat suddenly enveloped him; he looked anyways.

Mistake.

A hand wrapped around his throat and tightened, making Kuroko's eyes widen and him yank harshly at the chains and letting them dig into his skin. Instantly his breathing was effected, his throat constricted by the hand. He pulled again at his hands as he looked at Akashi with wider than usual eyes. He wasn't going to move his head afraid that it would constrict more.

"So the papers are somewhere else and you have been stringing us along the whole time." His hand grew hotter and Kuroko visibly cringed and tried to pull his body away from the heated contact, but the hand kept his neck in place.

Breathing became harder. "If that is the case your mother died for a very useless thing." That being brought up tore open the fresh more and he looked away from the other. He tugged roughly and felt blood run down his arms from the chains digging into his wrists.

"-now… I know," He tried taking a breath and his cheeks were turning a dangerous red. "Where the papers are." He wheezed out that last work and he tried taking another breath. The air barely trickled past, and he could feel his consciousness fading, his head felt heavy, and the weight increased more and more with each passing second.

_Am I going to die?_

No, dying would have been too much of a luxury. He suddenly felt a gush of air and his eyes snapped open again before he started coughing. The burns suddenly got air and stung, air stinging his lungs with freshness.

He started to cough and he curled slightly and turned to his side. His coughs were heavy and hard, you could practically hear his lungs screaming as he coughed and then threw up what wasn't in his stomach.

"So you do know where the papers are, you are quite lucky that you do. That means I have no reason to kill you yet." Akashi said, but Kuroko wouldn't dare open his eyes, he only opened them when he heard the door, and caught a glimpse of dark blue hair. Before the door shut and locked behind the duo.

His throat burned, and he probably did get burns. He could feel the burns. He didn't get that bad of burns since he was little and stayed out in the sun without sun screen. This heat was different, he couldn't' soothe it at all. The chains held him back from doing that, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was too tired, and his body didn't feel like it should. He didn't even think of trying his ability either; too hot in the room anyways, much like the burns.

_I shouldn't have taken this job Okaasan; I should have just stopped it there._

Pain seared through his midsection and pulled him from his restless sleep. He opened his eyes right away, but backed up when he saw a face near his.

"I am tired of these games Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko could feel in his internal clock that it was still really early in the morning, well that and the room was still mostly dark. His burns still hurt, but not as bad as they did, only on the side he slept on was the worst.

The weight of his arms and legs returned before he was slowly lifted in the air again, but this time by his hands and feet. His closed his eyes as he felt his sweaty back was no longer against the bed.

"Where are the papers?" Akashi asked simply, his voice not giving anything away. A knot of nervousness twisted Kuroko's insides into one giant knot that almost made him give in to the request.

"No where you will think of looking for them." He replied, looking Akashi with defiant eyes that made the red head scowl before looking above Kuroko's head and probably at someone.

The muffled clatter of chains before pain dug into his ankles and wrists. He was pulled in two opposite ways with harsh yanks as if he was a tug of war rope. He bites his blood crusted lips before he, for the first time since his occupancy of the room cried out in agony.

Unlike his usual voice, the scream was loud and echoed off the walls and displayed his pain perfectly. His voice cracking and his throat still hurting from the burns and screaming his lungs out for his mom not to die. He could feel a worse strain against his joints. He felt like they would pop from their sockets, his muscles and tendons could snap at any moment in his thin and frail looking body.

The pain seemed like it was an eternity before he was dropped back on the bed, his head once again hitting the bed frame harshly. The impact made his ears ring and him close his eyes as pain lingered everywhere. He could feel a pitch less whine escape his throat as his head throbbed with vigor.

"You know the question, and I am not going easy on you next time Tetsuya." Akashi warned with a stern voice that leaked confidence.

'Wait, this was going easy? I felt like I was going to come apart like a doll.' Kuroko thought as he looked at the ceiling and away from his captor. His lips parted to answer when fingers grabbed his chin and turned his head harshly towards him as Kuroko gasped in surprise and heard his own answer.

"No," this initiated a deep scowl to come onto the red head's previously calm face. With that Kuroko's chin was promptly let go of and a knife came from Akashi's pocket. Kuroko worked on instinct as he scooted away from the red head, but the chains moved and pulled him towards the man.

_Is this how you felt when you knew you were going to die Okaasan? Even in this heat my hands are clammy as I desperately try to pull away from him and escape with the life I know I won't have after this. It feels my heart is going to explode in my chest at the sight of it. Did you feel this useless Okassan._

Akashi didn't waste any time as he stood up straight and quickly sat down on the bed with the knife steady in his hand. He had one leg on each side of Kuroko's torso as he sat down on the other's hips and raised the knife and cut the shirt up and towards Kuroko's shirt.

The tip of the knife grazed his cheek and made it bleed as the shirt was pulled away to reveal his pale torso of bruises, cuts, and that one burn right over his chest. The Knife was closed and placed back somewhere in Akashi's pocket as he poked the middle of Kuroko's chest and searing heat dug into his skin.

Kuroko struggled against the heat, but he was kept anchored in place as the finger drug slowly and leisurely across his skin and made his whole chest burn in the intensity of his ability.

Eventually, he just couldn't take the heat, but he didn't say anything, instead something surprising happened.

"The investigators don't know how Haizaki died, so they called it homicide and pushed away his case late last evening, though some of police are still investigating. I have a feeling that isn't quite what happened, is that right Tetsuya."

Slap

Tears welled in Kuroko's eyes as Akashi's other hand slapped the fresh burns. He bit his crusty lip and the slaps continued. With each slap he bit his lip harder and harder, eventually drawing fresh blood. It ran freely down his chin till it just stayed at his chin.

Slap after slap stung his burnt skin, and turned it from an alabaster to a sickly red and gray. Each slap getting harsher, surely to litter his skin with more bruises. His eyes were watering by now and he didn't dare show his weakness, so he closed them and prayed for it to be over with.

Luck never strikes twice as the saying goes, and he used his luck too long ago.

Soon the slapping stopped, but the weight didn't lift from his body, instead he felt something else crass his skin and leave a new type of pain after it. He gasped as his the chains also dug worse into his worse. He opened his eyes and tears spilt down as he saw the knife again.

It was lightly cutting at his skin aimlessly enough to where he felt pain and bled. He could almost feel the bruises forming around his wrist and ankles, along with the throbbing restless pain around his joints, especially his shoulders and knees. His whole body just hurt.

That was, till he smeared something on those bruises, burns and cuts. At first it was cold, and it soothed them, but then it burned, and badly. He could smell the familiar yet unwelcome smell of lemon and hot sauce on his chest like vapor rub.

That snapped his last thread of resistance on pain tolerance. Tears freely ran down his cheeks as he looked away. "I-It's not in the house." He stuttered out, and the hand stopped on his chest.

Akashi clicked his tongue and soon all the weight lifted off him. "Is that so," his voice was softer, and he heard the click of the door. Leaving? The cuts still burned and a small and almost unheard sob escaped his lips.

He heard the door close, and that is when he dared to open his bleary eyes, but he jumped when he saw that one person was still in the room. He was familiar, the purple haired giant that chased him out of the house, and the one who could see his invisible form.

No words were exchanged as the giant slowly sat down beside the bed and picked up something that sat by the bed. He lifted a familiar white Styrofoam cup and directed it towards Kuroko's lips. Upon seeing it he parted them and the water soothingly cascaded down his throat. He could feel its path of travel as the cup was quickly down in thirst.

But it simply wasn't enough to soothe his thirst. 'Just enough to keep me alive,' he thought gravely to himself as the giant stood back up and walked towards the door. The foam cup was carried as if it was nothing. His giant hand rested on the door handle, but he didn't open it.

Kuroko didn't pay mind, he tried his best to fall back asleep. "You know, your mother's last thoughts were of how much she loved you." The lazy tenor voice spoke up and made Kuroko open one eye. "No mother wishes for their children to go through what you went through." He said in an unfinished way before he left quickly, and single handedly broke Kuroko.

* * *

Murasakibara left the prisoner room and paused right outside the door. "You know I am going to have to punish you later Atsushi." He didn't look at his boss as they both headed down the stairs.

"Not if it works Aka-chin," was his lazy reply.

* * *

When the door opened, so did Kuroko. He looked over with his bloodshot eyes as the red head entered alone. Kuroko's shirt still adorned him lazily, still cut up the front and the hot sauce lemon combination crusted over his scabbed and bruised chest.

"Are you about ready to cooperate Tetsuya?" Akashi asked getting right to business and looming over Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at Akashi with an ever so void expression. "On two conditions." he rasped making Akashi raise his eyebrows but not objecting a bit curious.

"The first one is you can't kill me after I help you, and I am the only one who can retrieve it, people can come with me but I am the only one to retrieve it." A small smile came to Akashi's face as he took a step back.

"As long as you follow your conditions the same with me," this made Kuroko curious. He didn't think that the red head was scared of getting killed by him.

"Agreed," Kuroko said looking at him. "The papers were put in a flash drive that is…..

_Just in time to see the sunrise, that was your favorite wasn't it Okaasan. I love you Okaasan._

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my goodness you guys really liked that last chapter, you don't know how much I _**appreciate**_ everything you guys do for me. This fills me with so much happiness I feel like I would cry. (Not being dramatic here)

On another note, this was so fucking hard to write (Pardon my language) If anyone thought rape was going to be in here you are perverts XD.

Thank you and look forward to the next chapter.


	6. Six Sins

**Six Sins**

The restraints were removed from his hands and wrists. Instantly his hands went to massages his bruised, red, and swelling ankles and wrists. "We took the liberty of getting some clothes from your house along with your shoes." Akashi said looking at him not moving from his standing position at the end of the bed.

Kuroko looked at him and absently rubbed at his wrists. "Come with me, we need to get you back to a healthy temperature and let you drink some water. You are severely dehydrated." Akashi continued looking back at the door.

Kuroko nodded and tried to stand up. His legs were shaky and nearly gave out under him as he stood there for a moment to make sure that he wouldn't fall to the ground.

No complaint came from the other male as he slowly made it to the door that had been opened and shut countless times as he lay on the bed.

"Actually, may I use the bathroom, preferably quickly?" Kuroko asked looking at Akashi who seemed to just smile. "The white door right down the hallway." Akashi leaned against the other wall as he quickly walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Kuroko REALLY had to go to the bathroom. He was surprised at his own bladder control as he quickly decided to relieve himself before he wet himself.

Once he did that and washed his hands, resisting the urge to drink from the tap itself, he walked out of the bathroom and back towards Akashi. When he was close enough Akashi started down the stairs with Kuroko slowly trailing behind.

His legs felt weak, and his hand gripped the railing firmly as he slowly made his legs cooperate and go down the stairs firmly. That was, till they did give out

Upon instinct his hand's grips on the railing tightened as his legs and back were battered loudly by a few stairs. He closed his eyes to fend off the tears as he hissed in pain. His whole battered body throbbed with a new jarring pain.

"So your body is more fragile than I thought." Akashi's voice came over Kuroko as he felt a sudden warmth that he wanted to feign away from, but couldn't. The arms wrapped around his midsection and lifted him up from the stairs that insisted on digging into his back.

He then felt nothing, not under his feet, nor anywhere on his body. Despite the heat the pain started to dull and he finally reopened his eyes to see that he was being carried down the stairs.

Of course Kuroko jumped when he saw the rest of the stairs loom under him and the only thing keeping him from falling all the way down the stairs were a pair of very warm arms. With a renewed instinct coursing through his system he grabbed onto the red head's shirt as they quickly descended the stairs.

Kuroko looked back down the stairs and kept his mouth shut as they quickly made it to the ground floor. The sight was slightly familiar, but Kuroko could only remember a few parts from that night.

"So he finally cooperated," a familiar deep voice came from behind the two of them as Kuroko was set down on a chair in the dining room. The red head then promptly left Kuroko alone with the person behind him.

Kuroko wasn't about to turn around and possibly hurt himself more as he stared at the wooden table not uttering a word. Light footsteps sounded behind him but he didn't flinch at it, instead he decided to save some energy and not do a damn thing.

It was in a sudden movement, but someone took a handful of his light blue hair and yanked his head backwards. This sent the room spinning and him on the edge of consciousness.

His were a bit out of focus as he saw the vague appearance of a tall male with darker skin and dark blue hair. Kuroko could make out the outlines of a glare.

"Yes," he replied shortly before one of his pale hands grabbed the other's forearm. His fingers dipped down and made his nails dig into his forearm till the other pulled back quickly as Kuroko drew blood.

"Damn it how are you so strong while going this long without food and little water?" Kuroko wasn't fazed by this as he bowed his head and attempted to stay conscious. His face was void of emotions as he rested his forehead on the cold wood.

"Do you really think I was an inexperienced robber?" Kuroko started quietly as he put his hands into his lap. "I knew some point that I would get tortured, so I tested my limits." He didn't dare say that this was his limit.

The male behind him snorted before the chair across from him was pulled out. "Did you do it every day of your life, because you were skinny before starving you?" It was a gruff and hinted at a disapproving tone.

He shrugged in response, "Not living off much food will help you when you have either limited resources or are beings starved because you live off less." Why was he being so friendly to him? Was it because he was still practically their prisoner?

"If you don't eat much then you can't bulk up and win in a hand to hand fight." It was a valid point, and he could see the meaning behind what the other male had said.

"I don't need to bulk up if I have advantages of my own that I have mastered without eating a landmass of food." He didn't stress the need for food as he looked up at the other finally as loud laughter filled his room.

"That is a very different way of thinking," he had managed between laughter and it made Kuroko a bit curious. "I can tell you and Murasakibara will clash."

Kuroko didn't really need to comment, nor could he because he didn't know who this Murasakibara was. Before the conversation could go any further a cup was set right in front of him and he looked at the object before who set it in front of him.

It was Akashi who had set the cup in front of him with no particular emotion showing on his face.

Kuroko took the cup up and immediately brought it to his lips and started to down the cup of water. He could feel the dryness in his throat start to disappear as he drank the cup of water quickly.

"We don't want to make you throw up, so we will slowly give you things. Your stomach has shrunk." Akashi said making Kuroko put down his nearly empty cup.

"Yea," was his only comment as he looked at the red head.

"How he lasted that long was surprising," Aomine brought that topic back up again, but this time with Akashi along with the ride of the conversation. The blue haired male looked at him, he could feel it.

"What made you give?" He asked and the table shifted slightly under his hands telling him that he had leaned on it.

So many things ran through his mind at that question. It could have been the dreams he was having, the unbearable heat, the thirst, or what the tall violet haired male said.

"I suppose it was the heat, and what was told to me by that tall purple haired man." Was his reply, though he really didn't know why he gave in. It was a question even to him.

There was silence in the air, but as much as it looked Kuroko was not relaxed in his surroundings. He was still their prisoner and his legs giving out on the stairs only guaranteed that.

Kuroko downed the rest of the water and felt it travel into his stomach before he set the cup down and didn't feel daring enough to ask for more in the possibilities of almost throwing up already, or just plain refusal.

"So Atsushi did do some good after all," he heard the red head comment and Kuroko

continued to look at the table as he did comment.

"Really? That is surprising." The other replied as the table shifted again, he stopped leaning on the table.

Kuroko nodded and looked up from the table to the person across from him, "Yep." He confirmed it as he twirled the cup around his hands.

"What gave you the incentive to rob us anyways?" That comment made the whole room envelop in thick tension. He felt both pairs of eyes on him and he didn't falter his eye contact.

"What is the incentive for most people's work?" He bluntly asked as he leaned onto the table, while the blue haired male furrowed his eyebrows.

There were grumbles of protest before eye contact was met again as he replied, "Power, safety, love, big breasted woman."

"Money," the list coming from the other was rudely cut off as Kuroko's gaze went to Akashi who answered with certain firmness to it.

"Money kept the bills paid and food in our stomachs." He explained, "My mom did have a job, but she didn't get paid all that much and it went into savings, till she spent it all trying to forget her latest break up."

"So basically you were the man of the house putting the bacon on the table." The tanned male said and Kuroko nodded with a simple answer.

Before taking on Haizaki's job, what was your previous job?" The red head asked but he simply shook his head no.

"That is a private matter I cannot tell you." Kuroko replied firmly and unwilling to move about the subject.

"Still stubborn with your morals I see," Akashi sighed and tapped his fingers on the table lightly.

"Can you at least tell vaguely of one thing you did?"

"Introduce yourself first." Kuroko countered looking at him.

"Aomine Daiki," the reply was quick and prompted Kuroko for a short story.

Kuroko paused for a moment to think of a person who was probably on the verge of dying and the company as dead.

"You know that big grocery company that went bankrupt the end of last year?" Both males didn't nod or verbally reply telling him to continue. "Well I was employed by a nameless employer just to get papers on the recent scandal, but as I was about to exit the house the heir came out of his room and saw me."

"The one that was top in his district in martial arts?" Akashi asked as if he knew the answer, which he did. Kuroko silently answered a yes.

"Let's just say he didn't die by suffocating himself with a pillow." He finished off vaguely looking down at the cup.

"So you mean to tell us that a shrimp like you, suffocated what was expected as a six foot teen that was in martial arts?" Aomine asked in a very deep and relaxed tone that set Kuroko a bit on edge.

Kuroko was about to answer, but a familiar voice in the other room made him pause. He didn't answer but simply stared at the cup that continued to be twirled around by his hand. It was when the happy voice came into the room that the cup stopped and he looked over his shoulder.

It was who he suspected.

"Kuroko-cchi!?" Kise had shouted and it didn't startle one person in the room, but it didn't help Kuroko's experience at all.

He didn't speak as Kise started to run to him. Kuroko felt a bit betrayed, how long had Kise been watching him for them? Years? Months?

Everyone in the room seemed in the slightest surprised when the cup suddenly left Kuroko's hand and hit unprepared Kise right in the forehead. Did he forget to mention the cup was glass? Kuroko's face expression was the same blank to anyone else but the blonde that was directly in Kuroko's angry gaze.

Kise looked surprised at the subtitle anger in Kuroko's eyes as he unconsciously brushed his forehead for any traces of glass. "How long Kise-kun?"

"Kuroko-." He wasn't given a chance to speak as the other looked away from him for a moment and interrupted him.

"How long Kise-kun? How long have you been watching me?" Kise's dropped from the smile and into a worried and sad expression.

"I didn't know." Kise replied.

"You didn't know that I was the one in the farthest upstairs room? In a room that was like I was in the dessert while nearly got torn limb by limb like a ragdoll? Conveniently you weren't there that night that I robbed the house and only the man that killed my mother."

He pointed to Aomine, "The man who purposely scarred me and wanted to see me burn alive in that room, and gave the orders to kill my mom."

He pointed to Akashi, "The man that was in control of plants and that has frost bite along with Aomine-kun."

He gestured at a blank doorway, "And the only person in the house that I don't want to kill like I did Haizaki." He gestured to the man right beside Kise who was a few steps back.

It could easily be seen through the blank expression that slowly morphed into an angry expression. It wasn't during the torture that he lost face and broke down. Kise seemed quite frightened at this.

"I am going to get you the information tomorrow, no matter my condition." Kuroko curtly said as he braced his legs, and no matter how much agony it caused him to move, he stood up.

Forcing his face to remain blank he walked out of the room and through the kitchen and into the living room where the patio door was.

Despite the demands Kuroko heard from Akashi come back. He wasn't Akashi's subordinate; he didn't have to listen to him. He left for the back yard and shut the patio door quietly behind himself. He quickly walked across the lawn and towards the Koi pond.

He knew his legs couldn't last much longer as he staggered on his feet.

The deep feeling in his chest only deepened at the thought of his only friend betraying him. He had just hurt his friend, but wasn't that the first reaction people would usually have?

Kuroko had made it to the koi pond and he allowed his legs to give under him again as he looked down at the fish. The orange, black, and white fish swam around without a care in the world.

_Okaasan, why is the world like this?_

Kuroko curled up into a ball and rested his forehead on his knees. His breathing was heavy as he desperately tried to control the emotions that threatened to spill out at that instant.

_I am truly alone, when will it end Okaasan?_

* * *

The silence in the dining room was heavy after Kuroko had managed to stand up and leave the room.

"So you and Kuroko knew each other?" Akashi implied looking at devastated Kise. After a moment Kise looked over at Akashi and nodded.

"The third year of college we met by accident. Shortly after we became friends and we have talked once in a while when we would either meet up or accidentally bump into each other." Kise informed him as he looked down at the glass that littered the floor.

Akashi nodded silently as Murasakibara walked around the glass and grabbed a broom quickly from the kitchen so the glass around Kise could be swept up.

"Someone should go and get him to make sure he didn't run." Kise said looking towards the direction Kuroko left.

"He is severely malnourished and can barely walk, not to mention drugged to suppress his abilities." Akashi said in a darker tone of voice that made the two tense up. "He isn't leaving the house."

"He was on edge before Ki-chin came into the room." Murasakibara's lazy drawl came from the kitchen doorway as he set the broom by Kise.

"Even without Ki-chin as a catalyst he would have blow a fuse eventually." Mura finished putting a stick of pocky in his mouth and started to eat it.

"So he really did train himself to hold through something like that." Aomine sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Getting paranoid after the fact, I suppose though." Akashi said his fingers finally stopping their tapping on the table.

"Somehow he has to let out all that pent up stress and fear." Standing up he started to leave. "Leave him be for now." That was the command that rang into the air before Akashi's presence disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A new voice rang in the air and Kuroko paused his breathing for a moment before he uncurled himself and looked at who the voice belonged too. It was a new face. He had black hair and didn't look particularly outstanding except his dark gray eyes.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked turning to look at him more directly. The male had a calm expression on his face as he walked closer.

"Are you okay, you look quite upset at something?" The nameless man asked to Kuroko.

No he wasn't okay, but he didn't have to tell this stranger this. He nodded, "I will manage," he started as the man sat beside him. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He offered his name decided to keep this company while he had it.

"Izuki Shun, and I work here at the mansion." He replied and Kuroko could have seen that coming by a long shot. Why else would he be on Akashi estate if he didn't.

"I know you must be a bit hungry, so I got you something small." He pulled something from his coat pocket and set it into Kuroko's offered hand. They were a small snack baggie of animal crackers, and he felt something cold against his leg. He looked down at it and saw a small bottle of water.

Kuroko's face brightened to its normal state as he looked at Izuki who looked at him with a small smile. "Thank you Izuki-kun." He said as he opened the bag and took a nameless deformed animal into his hand and nibbled at it.

"It is a nice day out, the past few weeks have just been too cloudy." Izuki said making Kuroko look over at him and watch as the other looked up at the sky.

"It has been." Kuroko agreed looking at the sunny skies himself. "But I can tell it is going to rain soon." He continued the conversation.

"Yea," Izuki agreed quietly and Kuroko let the comfortable silence be, till Izuki spoke up. "Takao, Midorima was looking for his lucky item and he is getting pretty strung up about it."

Hearty laughter came into the air as Kuroko looked from the sky to Izuki who was now looking at a tree. He looked at the same tree as a person formed from the shadows. "The house needs a lively buzz to it, ever since Kuroko robbed the house it's been way too tense."

Takao said looking at Kuroko. "And hearing what happened about half an hour ago it was pretty intense. Sorry about that." Kuroko looked at Takao blankly, why did he apologize?

"You don't need to apologize Takao-kun, it's not your fault." The other male sat on the other side of Kuroko and smiled.

"Still I was in a familiar situation to be honest." He commented lightly as if it was nothing.

"Same here," Izuki said making Kuroko look at him too.

"Really?" Kuroko asked a bit surprised that they were in a familiar situation.

They nodded, "We were in a company that rivaled Akashi's, and our leader had some information that could have put any big company down the drink. The people close to our old leader were amazing information gathers and hackers." Izuki started the explanation.

"Yea, and we were in one of their few branches, and it was in this town. Our boss had threatened Akashi's company with confidential information that was stored on a computer. Eventually they took the initiative and attacked our branch with the people in that house alone." Takao said shivering to himself at the last part.

"Five people taking on a hundred, it was insane." Izuki replied looking into the distance. "Out of one hundred employees, armed and everything we are the only survivors."

"We were tortured, both sedated with something to stop our abilities while they did anything they could to get information from us. We only lasted two days before giving in. By then we had no life to go back to if we wanted to." The story made Kuroko sad, not to mention the tones in their voices.

"So we stayed here to help Akashi after the feud with our old boss was over." Izuki seemed to finish it up nicely.

Kuroko felt another wave of sadness wash over him, at this point he was vulnerable and couldn't help it. He looked down and put the cracker in his mouth to distract himself for a moment. When the sweet cracker was down he dared to talk.

"That is horrible." Kuroko started. "This whole thing does." He finished looked at the two, and noticed something.

"You must be brothers," Kuroko said abruptly and made the two pause with confusion written all over their faces. The two of them smiled after a moment.

"Yea we are, related by father, Izuki is older." Takao commented with a smile and Izuki nodded.

"Though Takao keeps saying that he has a better sense of humor." Izuki replied.

"I do!" Takao laughed.

"Not really."

"Thank you Izuki-kun and Takao-kun." Kuroko said as he looked at the pond.

"No problem," was the comment he got that was in sloppy unison.

Tomorrow would be big for sure, and Kuroko couldn't doubt that for a second. _I am not going to stay here like Izuki and Takao. _He thought to himself as a fish passed by his vision.

_I don't have to kneel to Akashi or anyone else, the one person I did is gone. Nothing I can do about her being gone, but I can move on and become my own person. _His thoughts continued, though they were quite shaky at the moment.

Kuroko's head throbbed at that moment and his stomach lurched before something came creeping up the stomach. "I am going to throw up." He stated calmly as he looked at Izuki.

The black haired male quickly pulled out a red plastic baggie and gave it to him before he hurled up his guts.

"Ugh I am never eating oatmeal again." Takao grunted looking away as Kuroko wretched into the bag even if nothing came up.

"It does look like oatmeal," Kuroko commented looking at his own vomit.

"That is gross you two." Izuki chided, "It looks like dough."

"That is worse," the blunt reply came from Kuroko as the duo laughed. It really wasn't a laughing matter...

* * *

"There are 6 of us?" A male in an orange rolling chair asked spinning around with a smile on his face. One older male tsked at this action but said nothing.

"That is what Zero said, and with only 4 of us now it is time to track down the sixth sin and get him on our side to help our job." Came from the person in the white chair as he looked at the spinning man.

"What are we waiting for then." A more aggressive voice came in, but that was all he said.

"Timing is everything idiot! We just can't rush into everything Fifth Sin." The person in the royal blue chair barked finally raising his voice. "And stop spinning in your chair three you're going to make yourself hurl again."

"It all comes with patience that is what Zero says." the male stopped spinning and rested his head onto the table as he burped.

* * *

**A/N: **Almost a month without updating for you guys, I finally got the inspiration to update. I am sorry for the wait, but here it is. Thank you all for Reviewing, Following, and Favoriting it is really what keeps me going.  
On a lighter note this chapter wasn't as eventful as i thought it would be, but then plot development just popped into my chapter over and over.

haha

any ways thanks for reading the chapter and look forward the next one!


End file.
